The Truth Behind the Pink Dino Gem
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! TISSUES on the first chapter! A mention of a death.
1. Before it All

Disclaimer: Yes, there is a character death. I own Kris Oliver.

Summary: The reason why there wasn't a Pink Dino Gem on Dino Thunder.

Chapter 1 Before it All

Tommy Oliver, former Green, White, and Red Ranger, flung the door open to his house in Reefside, California. He was holding something in his hand as he closed the door behind him, a smile on his face.

"Kimberly, Kim," Tommy yelled excitedly.

She walked into the living room and covered her mouth with one finger. She had a smile on her face as well.

"Shhh," Kimberly Oliver laughed, "Kris is taking a nap."

Tommy still could not believe how lucky he was. He and Kim had gotten back together the summer of 1998. Tommy had already passed on his turbo powers to T.J. Johnson. It had been at one of Tommy's races in Florida that he and Kim met.

'FLASHBACK'

Tommy paid for his drink and headed back towards his pit area. His life had been pretty quiet since passing on his powers. He was racing his uncle's cars part time while going to college. He was in his own little world when someone began calling his name.

"Tommy," the female voice called.

He looked up and froze in shock.

"You look like you haven't seen me in years," she laughed.

"Sorry, it has been almost a year you know," Tommy reminded her.

"While, I'm probably the last person you thought you'd see here I'd imagine," she said.

"Yeah," Tommy laughed.

The eighteen year old girl couldn't contain herself anymore.

"It's good to see you, Tommy," she said.

"It's good to see you too, Kimberly," he smiled.

The two of them hugged. Their embrace lasted quite some time.

"Um, so where's Kat," Kim wondered after she let go of Tommy.

Kim could imagine seeing a pregnant Kat walking up to them now.

"Kim, we're not together anymore. We said our goodbye's right before she left for New York," Tommy said.

"Just because she left ya'll broke up," Kim asked.

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore,' Tommy admitted.

"Lying, how," Kim asked.

"I kept telling Kat I loved her when I didn't. The truth is, Kim, you're the one I love. You're the one I want to be with. Without you, I'm not whole," Tommy said.

By that time, Kim already had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say," she cried.

"Say you love me, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"How can you still love me for what I did to you," Kim asked.

"Because I know how much stress you must have been in trying to juggle gymnastics, school, and being with a boyfriend that was living clear across the country," Tommy said.

"You took the words right tout of my mouth," Kim laughed. "You're right. I do still love you."

'END FLASHBACK'

Christmas of 1999, Tommy and Kim got married. Still till this day, Jason ribs Tommy about it. Tommy was supposed to have Kim open it Christmas Eve. He caved in and ended up asking her the night before. The waiting was killing him. Their wedding picture now hung up at Hayley's Cyberspace. Kris was born in early 2000, which meant Kim was already pregnant when they got married.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized, "but this is amazing."

He picked her up and spun her around the room.

"It must be for you to do something like that," Kim said.

"Take a look at this," Tommy smiled, placing a pink gem in her hand.

"No way, is that…" Kim began.

Her eyes were glued to the pink object in her hand.

"This power is greater than all our coins combine," Tommy said.

"You think you'll ever need to harness their power," Kim asked.

"I hope not," Tommy said.

The gem glowed bright in Kim's hand, which it had not in Tommy's.

"Why is it glowing," Kim asked.

"Because, it's yours," Tommy smiled. "The gem chooses you it seems."

"No, Tommy. This can't be right. I haven't fought in years. It'll take me forever to prepare," Kim said.

"Don't worry," Tommy smiled, "I'll give you a refresher course."

xxx

That was the summer of 2000. It was a year later, and things had been pretty quiet. The guys had decided to go camping for the weekend.

"You should be happy. You're going to have a blast with the boys," Kim said.

"Yeah, but what about that dream I've been having," Tommy asked.

Kim shook her head and laughed as she kissed him. She knew Tommy was getting apprehensive about his dreams. Tommy felt like he shouldn't leave Kim and Kris alone.

"Kris and I will be fine," Kim assured him.

The door bell rang. Tommy grabbed his bag and looked back at Kim as he opened the door.

"You ready, bro," Jason asked.

"I guess," Tommy sighed.

"What's the matter with you," Zack asked, making his way in the door with Rocky and Adam.

Jason had already went in and had Kris in his arms.

"I know what's bothering him," Rocky said.

Adam looked over at him and laughed.

"Oh, you do," he asked.

"Tommy doesn't want to leave Kim and Kris alone," Rocky said.

"Kim's a big girl," Jason laughed. "I think she can handle two days without you."

Jason handed Kris back to Kim began walking to the door.

"Man, I wish Billy was here," he said. "Cause if we get lost, we're screwed."

"You guys have fun now," Kim laughed.

xxx

Two nights later, Kim shut Kris's door and headed into the living room. Tommy was due back home within an hour. As she headed into the living room, Kim stopped and stared at the figure in front of her.

"Where's Oliver," the voice asked.

Kim gasped.

"He's not here," she said. "Who are you?"

"My master calls me Zeltrax," he replied.

"Well, Zeltrax, like I just told you. Tommy is not here, so if you can just tell me what it is you want, I'll make sure to give him the message," Kim said.

Kim was praying inside that Tommy would just walk through that door and pummel this creep.

"But the energy reading said the gem's here," Zeltrax replied.

Kim's eyes went down.

"It is, but you're not getting it," she said.

He walked up to her and grabbed her throat.

"We'll see about that," Zelrax said.

"Let go of me," Kim begged.

"Tell me where the gem is," Zeltrax said.

"Never," Kim yelled.

"Then you must die," Zeltrax said.

Kim's eyes grew and screamed. Everything then went black.

xxx

Tommy walked in the door to find his wife on the floor, covered in blood.

"Kim," he gasped.

Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky just stared in shock.

"Jason, check on Kris," Tommy commanded.

"Sure thing," he said.

Zack, Adam, and Rocky slowly walked up behind Tommy.

"Come on, Kim, you got to wake up," Zack said.

Jason walked out of the door with Kris in his arms. The little girl was still asleep.

"Whoever did this wanted something, but what," Adam asked.

"This," Tommy said.

He opened up the drawer that was in front of him and pulled out a gem. Tommy gasped when he saw the pink in the gem was gone.

"Tommy, what happened," Rocky asked. "Why isn't it glowing anywhere?"

Tommy had told them all about this gem how there might be more out there somewhere.

"This is all still a little confusing to me too," Tommy said, "but I think if the holder of the gem has… died, then so does the gem."

"If the gem did die, then there would be no use in it, right," Jason asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said. "I'm still trying to figure out of those powers work."

xxx

Zeltrax backed up as Mesogog walked closer to him.

"You what," Mesogog hissed.

"I couldn't find the gem," Zeltrax said.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Mesogog admitted. "The gem will never be able to be harnessed again anyway."

AN:

Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Coming of the Dino Rangers pt1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Kris Oliver._

_Summary: It had been four long years since Kim passed away. Kris was now five years old. Tommy was now teaching high school students at the local school. This was going to be his first year. Hayley was taking care of Kris while he taught._

Chapter 2 Coming of the Dino Rangers Part 1

Tommy was walking through the hall his first day of school when he heard his name being called out.

"Dr. Oliver, I'm Principal Randall," the new Principal said.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Tommy smiled.

She didn't shake his hand as he extended it to her.

"It's your first day too, isn't it," Tommy asked.

He could have sworn he heard some of the other teachers talking about a new principal.

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers," Randall said.

"I've lived in Reefside for quite some time now," Tommy informed her. "It's been a rough few years for me. I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet."

She didn't seem to have any sympathy for Tommy.

"So you became a high school teacher. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense now does it, Dr. Oliver," Randall asked.

He looked down and sighed. This woman was a brick.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe we should get together," Tommy suggested. "This way you could kind of fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard on them," Randall said. "Painful, if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm up to find my first trod. We'll talk later."

Tommy shook his head and headed for his classroom.

xxx

Tommy walked into a room of noisy teenagers. Papers were flying left and right.

"Guys, settle down. Take your seats, please," Tommy said. "I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?"

One hand was raised. He pointed to the girl in front of him.

"Yes," Tommy asked.

"Cassidy… Cassidy Cornell," she said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station," Cassidy said.

The class groaned again. The blonde headed teen shook her head and turned towards her classmates.

"Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't look old enough to be a teacher," Cassidy said.

Tommy looked down and laughed. He knew that comment was going to be made by at least one of his students.

"Cassidy I promise you, I'm old enough. If you don't believe me, just ask my five year old daughter," Tommy laughed. "So, let's put the camera away. For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Cause that's what's really important."

Tommy couldn't help but notice the empty seat.

"Is someone missing," he asked.

xxx

Conner McKnight placed his hands on his hips in frustration.

"Dude, you're supposed to try to stop it," he told the goalie.

"You sure we're not going to get into trouble for this," the boy asked. "I mean the bell rang, and it's the first day."

"Look, if anyone says anything, tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," he said.

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy," the boy panicked. "She worked at a prison or something before she came here."

Conner looked down and laughed. He had heard something like that, but didn't believe it.

"Don't worry about Randall. She's a woman, and women are just grown-up girls. Need I say more," Conner asked.

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight," Randall said.

Conner slowly turned around.

"Principal Randall. I've heard such great things about you," he said.

"Vicious rumors, I can assure you. Go," she commanded.

Randall then eyed the goalie.

"What are you looking at," she asked,

She kicked the soccer ball towards him.

"Now get to class," Randall yelled.

xxx

Sitting on a bench outside school, a young girl was playing her guitar.

"I want to know, know where you're at, I'm at the front, but you're still at the back, ah, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at. Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you out," she sang.

"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go," Randall said.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a 50 higher chance of getting into college," Kira asked.

"Well, you're hardly college material now are you, Miss Ford? Now come with me," Randall said.

Her mouth hit the floor as she got up and walked beside Conner.

xxx

The three teens walked into the principal's office, drenched with water.

"Sit," Randall commanded.

"Principal Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan said.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James. Now, if there are no further questions…" she began.

The three began talking all at once. They didn't want to have detention.

"I didn't think so," Randall said.

With that, Randall walked out of the office.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

"Dude, computer club," Conner asked Ethan.

Ethan just rolled his eyes. Kira quickly looked down as Conner looked at her.

"And you," Conner laughed.

"Don't even start with me," Kira said.

xxx

Tommy was walking up the stairs when he heard his name being called. It was the end of the day and he was on his way to Hayley's to pick up Kris.

"Dr. Oliver how was you first day," Randall asked.

"Ah, the kids were great. No problem," Tommy smiled.

"Good, you're going to be seeing a lot more of them in detention," Randall said.

"Mind telling me what I did," Tommy asked.

Randall laughed and adjusted her glasses.

"No, you're in charge of it today," she said.

Tommy's eyes went down.

"Ah, actually, I have to pick up my daughter from the babysitter right now and go to a museum outside of town," he said.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you. That should be significant torture for them. You've met I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing," Randall smiled.

"So, you guys like museums," Tommy asked.

xxx

Tommy was on the phone as the jeep came to a stop.

"Whoa, check out the T-Rex," Ethan said.

"Alright, thanks a lot, Hayley," Tommy replied.

Tommy's eyes then read the closed sign as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"That's weird," he said.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner replied.

He turned around, acting like he was leaving.

"Great, let's go home," Kira smiled.

"I tell you what. I want you guys to have a look around the grounds. If you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week," Tommy told them.

"Sweet," Ethan smiled.

"I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up," Tommy said.

"So, let me get this straight. They have a club just for computers," Conner asked Etahn as they walked off.

Tommy made his way towards the front of the building.

"In case of emergency, call Anton Mercer Industries. Anton Mercer? That's impossible," he said.

xxx

The three teens found them talking through the forest.

"Hey, did you guys hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sink hole," Ethan asked.

"Must've missed that one," Kira said.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites," Ethan told them.

"Dude, you know this isn't the Computer Club, right," Conner asked.

Ethan walked in front of him.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well, what do you do on your spar time," he asked.

"Me? I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up," Conner said.

Ethan slapped him on the stomach.

"Oh, it's like that, is it," he said.

"Yeah, it's like that," Conner smarted off.

"Whatever," Kira sighed.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up. Stuff happens out here. Just don't go crying to me when you fall in a giant sink hole," Ethan said.

When Kira and Conner turned to face him, he was gone.

"Ethan," Kira asked. "Ethan, come on, that's not funny."

The next thing they knew, the two were underground.

xxx

Tommy turned to find the giant T-Rex model was missing.

"Where did…" he began.

Tommy started running to his jeep as the figure approached him.

"Great, yeah lock the door Tommy. Real good," he said.

xxx

Conner looked up at the opening he and Kira had fallen through

"Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help," he said.

A few seconds later, Conner was back on the ground.

"Back already," Ethan asked.

"Funny," Conner said, dusting himself off.

"How are we going to get out of here," Kira asked.

xxx

The three had decided to walk through the cave to see if there was away out.

"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out…" Kira sang.

"Babe, could you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here," Conner said.

"Did you just call me babe? Did he just call me babe," Kira asked, looking towards Ethan.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was still grooving to your tune," Ethan said.

Conner then found an angry Kira staring at him.

"What? Just chill out why don't you," he suggested.

"Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you could remember," she said.

xxx

Tommy sat up against his jeep and closed his eyes. What he thought was a dinosaur ended up being a robot.

"Man, this isn't good," he said.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Tommy, there's a little girl over here that's really wanting her daddy_," said the voice.

"Hayley, tell Kris I'll be there as soon as I can. Something unexpected came up," he sighed.

xxx

The three teens came upon a dinosaur head imbedded in the wall.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me," Kira said.

"This will get us out of detention forever," Conner smiled.

"Do you think you should…," Ethan began.

"Whoa," Conner said as he pushed the dinosaur's mouth up. An opening then appeared, revealed some sort of lab.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira said.

"This must be the mother ship for you dude," Conner laughed.

"Normally, I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right," Ethan said.

He then spotted Conner beginning to grab a red stone.

"Yo, don't touch that," Ethan said.

"Why not," Conner asked.

"You really are taking this dumb joke thing to a whole new level," Ethan said.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks fully prehistoric. And I don't have to miss practice," Conner replied.

"I hate to agree with him. Really, I do, but I already missed one rehearsal," Kira told them.

The three each grabbed one rock. Ethan took the blue rock, Conner took the red one, and Kira grabbed the yellow one.

"Well, what are they," Kira asked.

"I can go online later and see if I can't find out," Ethan said.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face," Conner sarcastically responded.

"You know, ten years from now when your hair line's receding, and you're playing pick up soccer in the park cause your dreams of becoming pro didn't quite work out, I'll have my own multi-million software business," Ethan said.

Kira began walking out of the lab.

"Where are you going," Ethan asked.

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home," Kira said.

"Right behind you," Conner told her.

xxx

Mesogog walked into his lab.

"The gems have moved. I can feel them. Go bring them to me," he said.

His Tyrannodrones disappeared into the hall.

xxx

The three teens finally found a way out.

"This way. Compass. Anyone have a compass," Ethan asked.

"And I was going to bring one," Conner said.

They stopped as an eerie feeling came over them.

"What was that," Ethan asked.

"The wind," Conner suggested.

"That anit the wind. As much as we'd like it to be, it anit," Ethan said.

They turned to find Tyranndrones behind them.

"Don't move," Conner whispered.

"Great plan, make it easy for them," Kira said.

"New plan, run," Ethan yelled.

Kira panicked as she fell to the ground.

"Come on, help her up," Conner said.

Kira then let out a horrendous scream, causing the Tyrannodrones to fly back.

"What was that," Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira said.

"Over here," Conner called.

"How much do I love detention," Ethan asked.

They all put the gems behind them as Tommy made his way towards them.

"Hey, you guys alright," Tommy asked.

"Couldn't be better," Ethan said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," Tommy asked.

"Na, just your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures," Ethan replied.

"And a few scaly ones," Kira said underneath her breath.

"So, did you get into the dino exhibit," Conner asked.

"Ah, they're still working the kinks out. We better get you guys home. Come on," Tommy said.

"Don't you think we should tell him," Kira asked as Tommy walked ahead of them.

"I don't know about you, but I got over a thousand sifi DVD's. You want to know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in some freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head," Ethan asked.

"Even I knew that," Conner said.

"Are you guys coming," Tommy asked.

xxx

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were walking outside the school.

"Okay, so we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what," Conner said.

Kira turned to face Conner and Ethan.

"I could do better than that. I'm out of it. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same," she said.

"Hey, how come he gets it," Ethan asked after she handed the gem to Conner.

"Well here," Kira said.

She took the gem out of Conner's hand and put it in Ethan's.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said as her and Devin was walking outside of the school. "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High, and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret or something."

"Yeah, I kind if thought that's was why they called them private records. I mean if they were public… what," Devin asked as Cassidy pulled him behind a bench.

"Don't you think that's odd," Cassidy wondered.

"A bunch of kids standing around talking. Yeah, freaky man," Devin said.

"No, think about it. Why would Conner McKnight, king of all jokes, be hanging out with Ethan James," Cassidy asked.

"Huh," Devin inquired.

"King of all geeks," Cassidy responded.

"Yeah, right," Devin said.

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe. I mean seriously, in the three years we've been at Reefside, have you ever seen them look at each other," Cassidy asked. "Cause I haven't."

"You know what, I give up," they heard Kira say.

Kira began walking away from the school when she got that eerie feeling again.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," she said.

A pack of Tyanndrones came out of the bushes and took Kira.

"Kira," Conner and Ethan yelled.

xxx

Conner sped down the road in his red mustang.

"Okay, so where are we going," he asked.

"Ah, Dr. Oliver's," Ethan said.

"What's he going to do," Conner asked.

"He's a dinosaur guy. These things are dinosaurs, sort of," Ethan said.

"Alright, so where does he live," Conner asked.

Ethan took out a device and looked up Tommy's address.

"1992 Valencia Road," he answered.

"Valencia Road, that's like way out in the middle of the forest," Conner moaned.

xxx

No one came to the door after Ethan knocked on it.

"Knock again," Conner said.

Again, no one came to the door.

"Now what," Ethan asked.

Conner simply then opened the door.

"What are you doing," Ethan asked.

"Why would he leave it unlocked," Conner wondered.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan said.

"What, you've never heard of the three bears," Conner asked as he made his way into the house.

"Is that last book you read," Ethan smarted off.

"Dr. Oliver," Conner called.

"Hello," Ethan asked.

"Man, check it out," Conner said.

Conner began to place his hand under the dinosaur figurine's head.

"Hey, remember what happened the last time you did that," Ethan said.

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not Batman," Conner laughed.

The bottom of the floor came open after Conner again pushed the dinosaur's mouth up.

"This is the same place," Ethan realized.

"Are you freaking out right now," Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am," Ethan said.

They found Tommy staring at them when they turned back around.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," Tommy said.

AN:

I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Coming of the Dino Rangers pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver. I also don't own the plot to 'Day of the Dino, pt. 1 and 2.'_

Chapter 3 Coming of the Dino Rangers Part 2

Ethan and Conner stepped back as Tommy walked closer towards them. Their hearts were both racing at the thought of what was going to happen to them.

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here," Ethan asked.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," Conner said.

"It's the truth. He'll believe us," Ethan replied.

Conner sighed as he turned back to his teacher.

"Alright, Kira's gone," he told him.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things," Ethan said.

The look on Tommy's face made to two teens worried.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner said.

"They're called Tyranndrones," Tommy finally replied.

"And you know that because…" Ethan replied.

Tommy sighed as he turned and looked down.

"I helped create them," he said.

"Ah, class project," Ethan sarcastically asked.

"It's a long story. For now, we got to figure out what they want with Kira," Tommy said.

Conner looked at Ethan, who put his head down.

"It might have to do with these," Conner said.

Tommy's eyes grew at the sight of his missing gems in the boy's hands. He had been wondering who had taken them.

"Daddy, who's here," a small voice asked.

Tommy gasped as he turned to find his daughter behind him. Kris came walking from her play area near the back of the lab.

"They're a few of my students," Tommy told her.

xxx

Kira rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. She arose to find herself lying in a chair in some eerie lab.

"Give me the gems," said a dark voice.

Kira quickly turned around to find no one behind her. She wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"Who's there," Kira asked. "Come out so I can see you."

"Give me the gems," the voice said again.

"This is about jewelry," Kira asked. "Look pal, clearly you got the wrong girl. I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while…"

Her body froze at the sight of a person with the characteristics of a lizard standing in front of her.

"I have waited far too long to allow an insignificant teenager get in my way. Now where are the dino gems," Mesogog asked.

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave," Kira wondered.

She turned around to find the creature behind her.

"Yes," he said.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan. You'll have to ask them. Can I go now," Kira asked. "My mom's going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

She sighed as he disappeared.

"You'll be lucky if you even see food again," a feminine voice said.

Kira gasped as she turned to find a woman dressed in black standing by the table.

xxx

Tommy bent down to his daughter's level and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm kind of busy with my students right now sweetie," he told her.

"I get it," Kris said.

He turned back to Conner and Ethan after Kris went back to her play area.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Conner said.

"You would've if you were in class," Ethan sarcastically remarked.

Conner just rolled his eyes.

"I apologize you're wrapped up in this," Tommy sighed.

"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know those things had like super powers and those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them," Conner asked.

"I guess this isn't exactly something you see everyday," Tommy said.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house," Ethan smarted off.

"Look, not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you got to come clean. What's up with all this," Conner asked.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me dude. Second, as hard as it seems, you two need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira," Tommy said.

Conner showed Tommy what the gem had done to him.

"You need to tell us what's going on," Conner said. "I'm able to run at a crazy fast rate now."

"The gem's powers are already starting to bond with you," Tommy smiled.

"You could tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference," Conner said.

xxx

Kira walked backwards as the woman in black came closer to her.

"You got a name," she asked. "You kind of look familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa," she said.

"Your master? Okay, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out," Kira replied.

Kita kicked Elsa to the ground as Elsa grabbed her hand.

"I so did not mean to do that," she said.

Kira high tailed it to the door. She stopped at the sight of a mechanical being walking towards her.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa said.

"Future dating, or just friends," Kira asked.

"Get her," Elsa yelled.

xxx

Zeltrax returned to Mesogog's island fortress after his battle with the three teenagers and their teacher. Tommy had dropped Kris off with Hayley again.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, I should've known. Zeltrax is our aerial attack craft in position," Mesogog asked.

"It is," he nodded.

"Good," Mesogog said.

"Is he alright,' Elsa yelled, running into the room.

"If I'm thinking correctly, I'd say you were worrying about Dr. Oliver," Mesogog said.

Her head went down as Mesogog walked closer to her.

"I… um, oh damn," Elsa sighed.

"Off to the brainwashing chamber with you," Mesogog said.

xxx

Tommy fell to the couch at Hayley's house when he was picking up Kris. The past day for him seemed to have drained him out.

"Hayley, I just don't know what to do," Tommy sighed.

"You're going to get through this," she said.

"I never thought this day would come, but it did. My daughter's going to be caught in all this mess, and she has no clue as to what's going on," Tommy snapped.

What hurt Tommy the most was knowing that Kris would now have to be told about her father and mother's past.

"Damn, I wish Kim was here," Tommy sighed.

The pain he was feeling could be heard in his voice.

"We all do, Tommy," Hayley said.

She tightly covered his hand with hers.

"This might cheer you up. Jason's coming for a visit," Hayley said.

"And you don't think I know that already," Tommy asked.

"You got a point," Hayley said.

They both started to laugh as Kris came running into Tommy's arms.

"Daddy, are we going home yet," Kris asked.

"Yeah, I think we should be getting home," Tommy said.

Tommy slipped something in Hayley's hand.

"I can't keep looking at this. Please, keep it in storage at the cybercafé," he whispered into her ear.

"Alright," Hayley said.

Hayley looked down to find it was the pink dino gem. She looked up to find her door closing.

"Oh, Tommy," Hayley sighed.

xxx

The following day, Mesogog released the biozords.

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends," Kira asked as they walked down the stairs into the lab.

Tommy looked over at her and sighed. He knew deep down what was going to have to happen, and he didn't like it.

"Biozords. Fusion powered replicates, using actual dinosaur DNA for the Nero functions," Tommy said.

"Wait, let me guess, you helped build them," Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid so, but right now, we… I mean you, have to tame them," Tommy said.

Ethan began to make his way back up the stairs.

"I'll BBL if it's all the same to you," he said.

"What does that mean," Tommy asked.

"Be back later," Ethan said.

"Ethan, wait," Tommy called.

He took his hand off the rail and turned back to his teacher.

"You could do this, but you won't have to do it alone. Ever since I found the dino gems, I've had this waiting in case I ever needed to harness their powers," Tommy said.

"Into what," Kira asked.

"Dino morphers. Use these to become Power Rangers," Tommy said.

Ethan took a deep breath.

"I got to sit down," he said.

"Breathe dude," Conner told him.

"We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't they supposed to fly or have super human strength and stuff like that," Kira asked.

"You do," Tommy smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kira said.

Tommy handed them the morhers.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, whipping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," he said.

"How do know these are the right hands," Conner asked.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you," Tommy said.

"Can't they unchoose us," Kira asked.

"They've already bonded with your DNA. That's what's giving you your powers," Tommy said.

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them," Conner asked.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed," Tommy said.

You could hear a pen drop after that comment.

"Okay, for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan told him.

"Look, all I know is I don't remember being asked to be a super hero," Conner said.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. He had felt the same after being given his Green Ranger powers.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you already didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy said.

"So know what? Do we need some secret password or command," Ethan asked.

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder Power up, and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do," Tommy said.

"Dino thunder? What, did you come up with that," Conner asked.

Ethan looked up to find Conner was talking to him.

"I kind of like it," he said.

"You would," Conner laughed.

Tommy quickly stepped in before the conversation got out of hand.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds. I get it, but you're going to have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves. Cause I believe in you," he said.

"Really," Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy said.

xxx

Tommy's jeep came to a halt and they all got out.

"Okay, this is it," Tommy said.

The three teens swallowed hard.

"That must be them," Conner pointed out.

"Wow, good call, Conner," Kira sarcastically remarked.

Zeltrax then appeared in front them.

"You'll have to get passed me before you get those zords," he said.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner replied.

"You guys ready," Ethan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kira smiled.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," Ethan and Kira said.

"Dino Thunder Power up, ha," the three yelled.

Zeltrax laughed as he saw the aftermath.

"So, you're Power Rangers," he asked.

"Call on your weapons," Tommy commanded. "They're in your belt."

"You got it, Dr. O. Tyrannostaff," Conner said.

"Ptergrips," Kira called.

"Tricerashield," Ethan yelled.

The weapons appeared in their hands.

"Rangers, combine your weapons," Tommy told them.

"Right," Conner said.

xxx

After a heated battle with Zeltrax, they still needed to tame their zords.

"Calm down boy. It's all good. That's right, I'm your friend. Tricerazord," Ethan said.

Kira slowly stepped forward.

"Pterzord. We can be friends, right," she asked.

"I need you to work with me here. Tyrannozord," Conner said.

Tommy smiled at the site of his students getting into the zords.

"There's only one thing to do. Bring them together," he said.

xxx

Elsa and Zeltrax were standing in place as Mesogog was walking back and forth.

"So, Oliver has taught them to become Rangers," Mesogog asked.

"Our deepest apologies, Sir. We should have foreseen this development," Zeltrax said.

"Yes, you should have. Let this be a lesson. I do not take defeat lightly," Mesogog said.

Elsa took a deep breath as Mesogog left the room.

"Way to go Tommy," she said underneath her breath.

She gasped as Zeltrx took her by the arms.

"Once Oliver is destroyed, you'll…" he began.

"And who's going to," Elsa asked. "You?"

"You damn straight," Zeltrax said.

"You can't kill Tommy," Elsa laughed.

"And you can," Zeltrax asked.

"Of course," Elsa said.

She looked down as Zeltrax released her.

"But it will take some time," Elsa said.

xxx

Tommy handed Kira, Conner, and Ethan their bracelets.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your mophers when you need them, and you could use these to communicate with me, and with each other," he said.

"D. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is… well I mean, how did you…" Kira began.

"I'll fill you in, in time," Tommy said.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's going to stick around for long," Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately, they always do," Tommy sighed.

"They," Conner asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy said.

"That's for sure," Kira sighed.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably could've imagined, but as long as you work together, and remember you're a team. No one can defeat you. No one," Tommy said.

AN:

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. I Don't Want to Hurt You

_Disclaimer: I own Kris Oliver. I don't own the Power Rangers or the Diamond Rio song 'One More Day'. The plot to Wave Goodbye or any other Power Ranger episode is not mine._

Chapter 4 I don't Want to Hurt You

Kira looked up at the building as she walked down the street alone.

"Hayley's Cyberspace," she asked.

She looked from the sign to find Conner walking towards her.

"Conner," Kira smiled.

Her smile then faded. What was she thinking? It would never work between them. After all, he had been a jerk to her the other day.

"Ethan called you too," Kira asked.

"Yeah, said it was super important," Conner said. "What is this place anyway?"

Kira sighed as she looked from the building.

"No clue," she said.

"Let's check it out," Conner suggested.

Kira looked down as Conner looked at her. He smiled and shook his head. Both their mouths dropped as they walked into the structure.

"You think he lives here," Conner asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira said.

Ethan began walking towards the two after he saw them.

"There they are, my brother and sister in crime, or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of cool in a techno, retro, dorky sort of way," Conner said.

Kira's eyes then caught something very peculiar.

"Weird," she said.

"What is," Conner asked.

Conner and Ethan looked over at the picture frame Kira was looking at.

"Dr. O's married," Kira asked.

"Well, he has a daughter," Ethan noted.

But he knew now of days that doesn't mean anything.

"I wonder why we haven't met her yet," Kira said.

"Yeah, but why would it be here," Conner asked.

"Good question," Kira said.

xxx

Ethan bent down beside Tommy.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy said.

Ethan had met Tommy in the forest after he had called him from the cybercafé.

"What are they," Ethan asked.

"Eggs," Tommy said.

"Oh, it's cool, Dr. O. I just had lunch a couple of hours ago," Ethan replied.

"No, we're not going to eat them. We're going to hatch them. Then you're going to ride them," Tommy told him.

"Who would want to hurt them," Ethan asked.

"I would," a feminine voice declared.

Elsa stepped aside from behind a tree.

"And I," Zeltrax said.

Tommy and Ethan stood up and stepped back.

"Aw man," Tommy moaned.

"Get the eggs," Elsa yelled.

Tyranndrones went after Tommy.

"Ethan, morph," Tommy commanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said. "Dino thunder power up!"

"Tommy, just give me the bag," Elsa begged.

"As if," he laughed. "You'll have to pry it from my dead hands."

"That can be arranged," Elsa said.

"Hit me with your best shot," Tommy taunted.

In the meantime, Zeltrax was going after Ethan. To Tommy's surprise, Elsa knew all his moves.

"Oh come on, Tommy. You don't think I know all your moves," Elsa laughed.

"But how," he asked.

"I know all your moves. I know about your past," Elsa said.

"What's she talking about, Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said.

Elsa pinned Tommy to the ground. They were so close that Tommy thought their lips would touch.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and hand the bag over," Elsa told him.

"I don't give up that easily," Tommy said.

Tommy threw Elsa off of him.

"Good, me neither," Elsa said.

Conner showed up and kicked Elsa away from Tommy.

"We figured you needed a little help," Kira said.

"Until we meet again, Tommy," Elsa replied.

She and the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"This is not the end," Zeltrax said.

He put his sword in the air and also disappeared.

"Dr. O, are the eggs alright," Ethan asked.

"Yup," Tommy said.

"What are we going to do with them," Conner asked.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan said.

"Also, why haven't you told us you're married," Kira asked.

"It's a long drawn out story," Tommy said.

xxx

Elsa walked into the lab with her head down.

"Were you successful, Elsa," Mesogog asked.

"I'm sorry, Master," she apologized. "The Red and Yellow Rangers showed up before the mission was completed."

"If you fail me again, I will strip you of your powers and leave you where I found you," Mesogog said.

"Why don't you send Zeltrax to get rid of Dr. Oliver," Elsa asked. "He has more of a grudge on Tommy than I do."

"Maybe I can persuade you again," Mesogog said.

"Lord Mesogog, please, anything but that," Elsa begged.

"You'll feel much better after you spend five minutes in the brain washing chamber," he said.

xxx

As Ethan and Kira were on the computer, a new face walked into the cybercafé. Kira turned and spotted the young Hispanic.

"Whoa, who's that," she asked.

"I don't know. Hello, anyone in there," Ethan laughed.

"He's really wow, isn't he," Kira asked.

"Can I get you water… maybe an oxygen mask," Ethan laughed.

"Quiet, he's coming over here," Kira said.

Ethan just shook his head as Kira turned back to the computer.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today," the young man told them.

"She's around here somewhere. Haven't I seen you at Reffside," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent," he said.

"I'm Ethan. This is Kira," he replied.

"Hey, are you okay," Trent asked.

"She doesn't talk. We've been trying for years, but we can't get it through," Ethan said.

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you," Kira smiled.

xxx

Tommy sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the blank TV screen. He finally shook out of his state and went into the kitchen. Telling his students what happened took a lot out of him.

"Daddy, what are you going to cook," Kris asked.

"Anything you want, Kris," Tommy said.

Kris was only a year old if even when Kim was killed. Tommy did not know if the now five year old child even knew. She had been gone for four years. Surly Kris would have known.

"Why don't we eat at the cyber café tonight," Tommy suggested.

"Alright, sure," Kris smiled.

xxx

As the two were walking into Hayley's, an old Diamond Rio song was playing. It brought back bad memories for Tommy.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

"Dr. O, you made it," Kira smiled. "And this must be Kris."

"Kris, this is Kira, one of my students," Tommy said.

"Tommy, Tommy, you're not going to believe this. The Pink…" Hayley began.

She stopped as she saw Kira and Kris.

"Aunt Hayley, it's okay. I know," Kris said.

"You told her," she asked.

Tommy was still looking at his daughter dumbfounded.

"Um, no," he finally said.

"Mommy came to me in my dreams and told me about being Power Rangers," Kris told him.

"She did," Tommy asked.

"Yes, and told me she loved us both," Kris said.

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing for one more day with you_

_One more day…_

"It's about Kim," Hayley said.

His eyes immediately turned to the picture hanging up.

"Um, Kira, can you take Kris and introduce her to Conner and Ethan," Tommy asked.

"Sure, Dr. O," she said.

She understood him wanting his daughter out of this conversation. It was clear to Kira now that he and Hayley were friends. Tommy walked over to their wedding picture and touched Kim's face.

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl_

_I'd unplug the telephone and leave the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love yous_

_That what I'd do with one more day with you_

"What about Kim," Tommy asked.

"The gem. Tommy, it glowed for a second," Hayley said.

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing for one more day with you_

"When did it do that," Tommy asked.

"Well, you know how you told me to just leave it here in storage," Hayley reminded him.

He looked down and nodded.

"Yeah," Tommy responded.

"Well, I was down there before you and Kris showed up. I had it on the desk next to papers I was getting when it happened," Hayley said.

_One more day, one more time_

_One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing for one more day_

_Leave me wishing for one more day_

_Leave me wishing for one more day with you_

"I have to find her. Hayley, if Kim's alive…" Tommy began.

"You buried her," she cried. "It'd be a miracle, Tommy."

"Come on, why would it have lit up? You should know by now that things like this are possible," he said.

Hayley put her head down.

"I thought so," Tommy said.

"Tommy, wait," Hayley yelled.

"Huh," he asked.

"Be careful," Hayley said.

She sighed as he walked out the door.

"He's leaving," Kira frowned.

"You heard about his wife, correct," Hayley asked.

"Sadly, I have. I really feel for him… and Kris," Kira said.

"Kim might be alive," Hayley told her.

Kira just stared at Hayley as Trent passed them.

"Good luck, Kira," Trent said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Kira tilted her head back, letting the drink hit the back of her throat.

"How," she finally asked.

"As you progress farther in being a Power Ranger, you'll begin to understand why and how something like this can happen," Hayley said.

"You know," Kira gasped.

Oblivious to them, Tommy was being attacked by Tyranndrones.

"Let go of me," Tommy yelled.

Hayley did not say a word.

"Oh my gosh, were they ever… you know…" Kira began.

"Kira, there's a lot you don't know about. Now, you have a performance to put on," she said.

Kira sighed as she made her way to the stage with Hayley.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More chapters to MMPR: In a Different Light and Where Life Takes Us coming soon. I'm also working on chapters A Little Too Late, At First Sight, Changing the Past, Dr. O's New Student, It Happened During Christmas, The Secret Roommate, and You Were Supposed to Come.


	5. Helping Hand

_Disclaimer: I don't own the plots to Legacy of Power or Back in Black. I also don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 A Helping Hand

Kira had a perturbed look on her face as she finished her song. She silently sat next to Conner. The both of them knew she was mad.

"A little ticked," Conner guessed.

She looked at him and sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be. I mean he's looking for his wife and everything…" Kira began.

"He'll have plenty of time to watch you," Conner said.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Kris," Kira asked.

Kira turned to find the young child was gone.

"With Hayley," Ethan said.

They remembered seeing the five year old in Hayley's arms leaving the cybercafé.

"Speaking of Hayley… she knows about us," Kira whispered.

"Well, I'm sure Dr. O needs a little help. He's only one man. Not to mention raising a daughter on his own also," Ethan said.

"I really hope he finds her," Kira sighed.

She looked up as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The hand that was on her was Conner's.

"Hey you all want to go over to his house and see if he needs any help," Ethan asked.

"Sure," Kira said.

The three got up and walked began walking towards Conner's red mustang.

xxx

The door to Tommy's house was once again found unlocked.

"Dr. O? Hello, anyone," Kira asked.

"Let's check the lab," Ethan suggested.

They walked down the stairs to find no one there.

"This doesn't look right. Something is not making sense," Kira said.

"Yeah, he should be here. Unless he found something out," Conner said.

Ethan looked over at the computer, which wasn't on.

"But the computer isn't on," Ethan noted. "If he would have found something, I'm sure he wouldn't have taken time to turn it off."

That wasn't a good sign.

"Guys, what if he never made it home," Conner asked.

Kira bit her lip as she looked at Ethan.

xxx

Kris looked up at Hayley as they entered the airport. She had asked Trent to look after the cybercafé when she was gone.

"Has Daddy called yet," she asked.

"No, honey, he hasn't," Hayley sighed.

She hadn't told Kris about what was on her security disc in her purse. Noticing Tommy's jeep still parked there, she checked the camera. She saw Tommy being taken.

"Hey kindo," a male voice said.

Kris smiled at the figure bending down next to her.

"Uncle Jason," she squealed.

She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're getting as strong as your dad every time I see you," Jason laughed.

He then meet Hayley's eye's, which didn't look happy.

"Jason," Hayley whispered as she hugged him.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Tommy's in trouble," Hayley whispered before she let go of him.

Jason looked down at Kris, then back to Hayley. This was definitely not was he was expecting when he came to visit.

xxx

Conner still had a shocked look on his face after Ethan paused the screen.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," he said.

"Not the oldest. Just the best," a voice replied.

The three turned to find Hayley and a man, who was holding a sleeping Kris in his arms, behind them.

"Now someone else knows? Aren't we supposed to have secret identities," Kira asked.

"He knows because he was once in your shoes," Hayley said.

"So, you were a Power Ranger with Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, the name's Jason Scott. I'm the original…" he began.

"Red Ranger," Conner blurted out.

"I take it you've already seen the video," Jason laughed.

He took another look at Kris to see if she was still asleep.

"So, what do you know about what's going on," Kira asked.

"I know Tommy's in trouble," Hayley said.

xxx

Tommy was tied up, lying on a chair in Mesogog's main room.

"Where is she, Mesogog? I know you know," he yelled.

"Can you please stop babbling about your dead wife," he asked.

The creature turned back to his computer.

"Don't talk about Kim that way," Tommy snapped.

Mesogog turned and began walking towards Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, I've brought you here because there's something I need you to do for me," he said.

"And what makes you think I'll cooperate with you," Tommy asked.

"I don't think you'll like the consequences if you don't," Mesogog said.

Elsa stormed out of the room.

xxx

Jason's eyes grew as he caught sight of the pink gem. He stepped back, his eyes still glued to the gem on the desk.

"No way," Jason gasped.

"What is it, Jason," Hayley asked.

Her eyes moved to the gem she had taken from the cyber café. The gem started a blinking rhythm.

"Does this mean…" Jason began.

"I… I don't know," Hayley said.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Jason sighed.

Jason and Hayley were prying that when Conner, Kira, and Ethan found Tommy, he would've found Kim too.

xxx

Tommy couldn't help but notice that the object enclosed in the case was glowing. As Mesogog brought it closer to Tommy, he knew what it was.

"I'm not here to help you. All I want to know is where my wife is," Tommy said.

"You know where she is," Mesogog told him.

"Do I have stupid written on my forehead or something? I know she's alive, and I know you know where she is," Tommy yelled.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"The Rangers are here, Master," Zeltrax said.

Kira, Ethan, and Conner ran into the room after Mesogog and Zeltrax were gone.

"I should've known you would try to rescue me," Tommy said.

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Cause if it is, it needs some work," Ethan replied.

"Quick, we need to go now," Tommy commanded.

Kira gave him a confused look.

"But what about…" she began.

She thought he was going to look for Kim.

"Let's go," Tommy yelled.

xxx

Zeltrax walked up to Mesogog after finding out Tommy and the others escaped.

"Where is Elsa," Mesogog asked.

"She's in her room sleeping. Brainwashing her seems to have little effect on her now," Zeltrax said.

"Then leave her in there longer next time," Mesogog hissed.

Zeltrax nodded and left.

xxx

Tommy walked into the cyber café with Kris in his arms. Jason looked down when he saw that it was only them two.

"Oh, Tommy," he said.

"Hey, so today wasn't the day," he sighed.

When Tommy lifted his hand up, Jason only looked down.

"Come on bro, don't leave me hanging," Tommy laughed.

"How can you be so positive," Jason asked.

"Well you being here is nothing negative," Tommy said.

Jason smiled and finally high fived Tommy.

"You'll find her, Dr. O," Kira said.

"I guess we should be going. We have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow," Tommy replied.

"For what I might ask," Jason laughed.

He never knew Tommy to be the shopping kind.

"I have no black in my closet," Tommy said.

"Ah, so I heard," Jason laughed.

Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Hayley laughed as Jason and Tommy walked out.

AN:

One chapter down, the others are in the works. Also, new chapters for Changing the Past, Dr. O's New Student, It Happened Another Way, MMPR: In A Different Light, The Truth Behind the Pink Dino Gem, and Were Life Takes Us are coming soon. A Little Too Late, It Happened During Christmas, The Secret Roommate, and You Were Supposed to Come are still being worked on. Have a Merry Christmas!!!


	6. All Someone Needs Sometimes is a Push

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 6 All Someone Needs Sometimes is a Push

Jason walked into the kitchen in the morning to find Tommy staring at his coffee. You could hardly get a word out of Tommy at the funeral. He could only imagine how Tommy felt knowing Kim might be alive.

"You alright bro," Jason asked.

Tommy never turned to Jason. His finger was just circling the rim of his mug.

"I'm fine," Tommy sighed.

"Then at least pretend to be, because you sure don't look fine," Jason said.

Tommy got up from the table and leaned over the counter, his bear back facing Jason. He was still wearing his boxers.

"Am I just kidding myself," Tommy asked.

"About what," Jason wondered.

Tommy's eyes finally met Jason's. This was not the best time for Jason to be visiting. Tommy hated the fact that Jason had to witness what he was going through.

"Kris needs a mom, even if it means it's not Kim," he confessed.

"Tommy, you know Kim is alive," Jason said.

"Do I really," he asked.

Jason looked down and sighed. What he was about to say would hopefully lift Tommy's spirit a little.

"Tommy, when you were with Mesogog, the gem didn't just go off for a second. It was blinking," Jason said.

"God, where is she," he asked.

Jason walked over to Tommy and put his hand on his shoulder. Tommy's head was still down.

"You're going to find her," Jason said.

"I better soon," Tommy sighed.

Something then came to Jason. Tommy needed some time, and he knew how he was going to do it.

"Why don't I take Kris off your hands today and take her to the park," Jason suggested.

"That'd be a big help," Tommy said.

"Alright, then, I'll tell Kris to get ready and we'll be out of your hair," Jason told him.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh a little as Jason left.

xxx

Ethan was sitting at a table on his computer as Trent came up to him with a drink.

"Trent, I got to get home soon. Are you going to be able to find the time for our government project," he asked.

"I'm really sorry, Ethan. We just got slammed all of a sudden," he said.

"Okay," he sighed.

Trent turned to find his adopted dad walking in.

"Dad, what are you doing here," he asked.

Anton Mercer had adopted Trent when he was fifteen after his parents passed away in a cave in.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home. You ready," he asked.

"I don't think I can leave right now. I'm in the middle of work," Trent said.

xxx

Tommy stopped in shock as he walked into the living room. He had just finished taking a shower.

"Kim," Tommy gasped.

He couldn't believe that she was really standing in front of him.

"You're doing a fantastic job with Kris," Kim smiled.

Tommy then notice he could see through her.

"You're a hologram, aren't you," he asked.

She looked down and smiled.

"For now, yes," Kim said.

Tommy covered his mouth and shook his head. Maybe now he could know how to find her.

"Tell me where you are," Tommy begged.

"I wish I could. My mind is so confused about what's going on," Kim said.

Her body started to fade as she looked down.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

"Help me, Tommy! Find me," she cried.

Tommy fell to his knees and hit the carpet with his fists.

xxx

Tommy had managed to drag himself out of the house. He ended up at the cyber café. What had happened in the living room a couple of hours ago had drained him even more. He sat down at the bar and put his head down.

"No offence, Tommy, but you look like shit," Hayley said.

"I feel like it too," he sighed.

"Do you think you could bring yourself to take Trent home," Hayley asked.

"Sure, after I have a cup of coffee," Tommy said.

Hayley smiled and turned around to get his coffee.

Ethan walked over to the bar and sat next to his teacher and new teammate.

"You alright, Dr. O," he asked.

"Not really, Ethan," Tommy sighed.

A mug was then placed in front of him.

"Here's your coffee, Tommy," Hayley said.

"Thanks," he weakly smiled.

"Dr. O, what's got you bugging," Ethan asked.

"It's Kim," Tommy told him. "I saw a vision of her today."

"Isn't that good," Ethan asked.

"It is, but I was just a little shocked, that's all," Tommy said.

All Ethan could do was nod.

xxx

The Blake Ranger moaned in pain as he grabbed his arm. He was on his way to drop off Trent when they were attacked by Tyrannodrones.

"I'll get them," Trent said.

"Trent, no," Tommy yelled.

Trent was thrown back into the car. The other Rangers soon showed up. Kira ran over to Trent. She let a little gasp when she realized who he was.

"Trent, are you alright," Kira asked.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Hey, how do you know my name," Trent asked.

"I… um," Kira began.

"You got this handled Rangers," Tommy asked.

"Yes, you two should leave," Conner said.

Tommy helped Trent up.

"Trent, let's go," he said.

He was just staring at the Yellow Ranger.

"Trent," Tommy asked.

"Right, coming," he said.

xxx

Trent was in the middle of drawing when he began to day dream. He was walking through the park when he saw the Yellow Ranger. His mind couldn't shake the fact the she knew him. If she knew him, then he would surely know who she was.

"Hey," Trent called.

The Yellow Ranger quickly took off. Trent placed his hand on his knees as he began to loss his breath after chasing after the Yellow Ranger.

"Man, who are you," he said.

"Whose who," a voice asked.

He looked up to find the Yellow Ranger in front of him.

"I want to know who you are," Trent said.

"I wish I could tell you," the Yellow Ranger told him.

"You can trust me. I feel like I know you," Trent said.

"Trent, it's me, it's…" the Yellow Ranger began to say as Trent snapped out of his dream.

"Trent," his dad yelled.

"Wh…what, Dad," he asked.

"I'm off to the office," Anton said.

Trent placed his hand on his forehead.

"Um, alright," he said.

Trent sighed as he looked down at the drawing he was working on. It was of the Yellow Ranger.

"Who are you," Trent asked.

AN:

Yay! I finally got to update this story.


	7. From Inside the Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 7 From Inside the Heart

Hayley laughed as she watched Ethan on his computer game. When he was playing one of his computer games, it was a miracle to get his attention. Ethan had been so engrossed in a game, causing him to drop the tray.

"Take that you evil galactic scum," Ethan said.

Kira looked up from her paper and rolled her eyes. She loved Ethan to death, but he took games way too seriously.

"Do you mind keeping it down? Some people are actually trying to work here," Conner said.

"Which by the way you should be working on too," Kira reminded him.

Ethan sighed as he finally turned to them.

"Finished it last week. Trent and I jammed on them while you guys were up being David Beckham and..." he began.

"Oh, don't even say it," Kira said.

She knew what he was going to say next.

"What? Wasn't going to," Ethan said.

Kira looked over at Conner, who had a smile on his face. Sure, she felt something for him, but nothing like what she felt for Trent.

"Ethan, can you come over here for a second," Hayley asked.

Conner looked up from his paper as Ethan walked off.

"Kira, do you want to give going out a try," he asked.

The looked on her face when she looked at him said it all.

"Conner, you know…" Kira began.

"I know you have a thing for Trent, but has he made a move yet," he asked.

"Well, not exactly," Kira sighed.

She wondered it he even would. The few times they had seen each other, she could've sworn he had felt the same. Maybe see was just kidding herself.

"So, was that a yes," Conner asked.

"I guess it won't kill me to try," Kira said.

After Ethan sat back down, he couldn't help but notice Kira and Conner occasionally stealing glances.

xxx

Ethan and Trent laughed as they walked out of the library. He hadn't mentioned his suspicions about Kira and Conner yet.

"Trent, come on. That girl was totally into you," Ethan said.

He looked down and shook his head. Sure, the girl had been attractive, but he had his eyes on someone else.

"Ah, I don't know," Trent said.

"Still waiting on Kira, huh," Ethan asked.

There was just something about her that Trent couldn't get out of his head. She wasn't like other girls he had met.

"I'm thinking about asking her this week," Trent admitted.

"You may be too late bro," Ethan said.

"What," Trent asked.

He stopped as he thought of who might have asked her out.

"Yeah, I think Conner asked her out today," Ethan said.

"She's into jocks," Trent said.

Kira didn't look like the hind of girl who would be into jocks.

"I didn't think she was either," Ethan said.

The rest if their walk had been pretty quiet.

xxx

Kris sat on the examining table, head turned away from the doctor as he inserted the needle into her arm. She was squeezing the hand of her father's as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Ouch," Kris yelled.

Kris began crying. She hated being sick. Especially knowing that it meant her going to the doctors.

"Kris, it's alright. It was just a shot," Tommy said.

He picked her up and let her bury her head in his shoulder.

"It still hurt," you could barely hear her yell.

"Man, its times like this I wish your mother were here," Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too," Kris cried.

Tommy knew Kris missed Kim, even though she hardly admitted it.

xxx

Elsa walked into the main area of the fortress where Mesogog and Zeltrax were watching the Rangers battle a new creature.

"Ah, Elsa, you're right in time," Zeltrax said.

"Time for what," she asked.

She glanced over at the screen and watched along with Mesogog and Zeltrax.

"I want you to help in defeating the Rangers," Mesogog noticed.

"As you wish my lord," Elsa nodded.

"She's being very corroborative today," Mesogog noticed.

"Too corroborative," Zeltrax said underneath his breath.

xxx

Elsa pushed Tommy to the ground as he watched the other Rangers fight. He was pinned down to the ground as Elsa looked down at him.

"I knew you were going to come," Tommy said.

"Nice to know you think about me," Elsa smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment," Tommy said.

Elsa looked away from him and laughed. Her laugh was hauntingly familiar to Tommy.

"Becoming a Ranger again did change you, Tommy. It has made your weak, old body even more fragile," Elsa said.

Tommy swallowed hard as she moved closer to him. She could tell it was making him uncomfortable as her lips inched closer to his.

"You're scared of me," Elsa said.

"Yeah right," Tommy laughed.

He pushed Elsa off of him.

"Yes, you are," Elsa said.

With that, she disappeared.

xxx

Elsa sat on the floor in the lab as Zeltrax and Mesogog walked in.

"Why didn't you finish him," Mesogog asked.

She shook off her feelings and got up.

"I didn't feel like it today," Elsa said.

"You didn't feel like it," Zeltrax yelled.

She turned and began walking towards him.

"That's right," Elsa said.

"How dare you…" Mesogog began.

"Master, Tommy is not yet at the emotional point in which I can fully destroy him," Elsa said.

"Get out," Mesogog yelled.

Elsa's body slid down the wall outside the lab. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to fall.

"He's scared of me," Elsa cried. "Tommy's scared of me."

AN:

Why does it bother Elsa that Tommy scared of her?


	8. Pulled In pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver.

Chapter 8 Pulled In pt. 1

Hayley was opening the cafe in the morning when she heard a noise. The young man sitting in a chair fell out of it when she scared him. She sighed and put the microphone stand she had in her hands down. It was none other than Trent.

"Hayley, you're hear. Why," Trent asked.

"You've seen the sign outside? The one that says Hayley's cyberspace," she smarted off.

He laughed as he got up.

"Right, sorry," Trent apologized.

Hayley looked down at Trent's drawing.

"Wow, this is… you did this," she asked.

"Yeah," Trent said.

Hayley then took his book and began looking at his other works.

"This is really good," she said.

"Thanks," Trent smiled.

He then started helping Hayley open up.

"So, there's only one question I have," Hayley said.

"Why am I here at seven in the morning instead of at home," Trent guessed.

"That would be the one," Hayley said.

"I came here to draw. My dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors," Trent told her.

"How do you know," Hayley said.

Trent chuckled a little and crossed his arms over the counter.

"Well, I think his exact words were… Trent, I'm in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors," he said.

"I see," Hayley replied.

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere," Trent sighed.

"He'll come around," Hayley assured him.

"My dad's a great guy. There are some things he won't budge on. This is one of them," Trent said.

xxx

Mesogog walked over to Zeltrax as he was walking into the room.

"What was the last contact you had with her, Zeltrax," he asked.

"Yesterday, Lord. Are you sure it was wise letting her go on her own," he wondered.

He had never trusted her on her own knowing what she could do.

"Yes, she should be there any minute. We have kept our prize will hidden from Dr. Oliver for nearly a year," Meogog said.

"For a minute, I thought you were talking about…" Zeltrax began.

"I wasn't. The waiting is over. The opportunity to equalize our forces. To go toe to toe with the mighty Dino Rangers is at hand. Nothing must interfere," Mesogog said.

"And I will do everything in my power to ensure that it does not," Zeltrax vowed.

"Of course you will," Meogog said.

xxx

Elsa bent down to pick up the white gem.

"Exactly where we left you. The energy should almost be ready now," she said.

Elsa then put her hand on her forehead.

"What… I …" she began.

Her body fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. It was like gravity was pulling her down.

"Just as I thought," a voice laughed.

"Zeltrax," Elsa asked.

"Your body can handle only so much with temporary power," he said.

She moaned as he picked her up.

"What do you mean," Elsa asked.

"Mesogog must restore your powers," Zeltrax said.

"And if I decline," Elsa asked.

"I must destroy you for good," Zeltrax said.

Elsa sighed as her head fell back. That was a stupid question for her to ask.

xxx

Tommy turned as Ethan, Conner, and Kira came walking up to him.

"Came as soon as we could, Dr. O. What did you find," Ethan asked.

Tommy looked back from Kris, who was trying to climb a tree.

"Be careful," he yelled up at her.

"Yup," Kris said.

Tommy shook his head as he turned back to his students. She was definitely Kim's daughter.

"I found some sort of storage unit. The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them," Tommy said.

"What kind of energy," Conner asked.

"The same kinds that's in your morphers," Tommy said.

"You're saying there's a dino gem in here," Kira asked.

The three all looked at each other in shock.

"Not anymore, but there was," Tommy said.

xxx

Trent began taking off his jacket as he walked into his father's study.

"Did you have a good day at school," Anton asked.

"It was alright," Trent said.

Anton closed his book and looked at Trent.

"I trust you had time to think about our earlier conversation," he said.

"Was that what it was," Trent asked.

He was really hoping not to talk about it again.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you aren't happy with the outcome," Anton said.

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent told him.

"Trent, when your parents disappeared, you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers… sometimes are forced to make decisions for their children that the children don't care for," Anton said.

"Dad, I get that," he replied.

When he looked at his father, he was sweating.

"Dad, are you alright," Trent asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anton said.

xxx

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh as Zeltrax walked up behind her.

"Aw, this is hopeless," she said.

"Is there a problem," Zeltrax asked.

She gasped and turned around.

"I'm just trying to open this gem," Elsa said.

"Maybe we should bring Dr. Oliver back," Zeltrax said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She could hear his laughing inside.

"Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you," she asked.

"Temper, Elsa," Zeltrax said.

"You're loving this. Without the brain washing, I have no choice but to do what you say," she sobbed.

"I must agree, Elsa. Since Mesogog didn't restore your powers, I have more control over you," Zeltrax laughed.

"Stop calling me Elsa! And by the way, what are you going to do when my powers are fully gone? You know damn well that when all this evil energy is out of me, my gem's going to start glowing again. When I'm back to normal and Tommy sees the gem, he's going to know exactly where to find me," she said.

She gulped as Zeltrax walked closer to her.

"We'll see, Kimberly," Zeltrax said.

She fell to the floor and broke down crying.

xxx

Trent walked into his dad's empty study.

"Dad! Dad, where are you," he asked.

Trent then saw a glowing green light.

"What's this," he asked.

He then felt his body being pulled into it.

"Whoa," Trent yelled.

He landed on the ground. Trent slowly got up to find himself in some shot of lab.

"What's going on," he asked.

His eyes fixed on a silver bracelet.

"Wow," Trent said,

As he walked closer, his hand began to reach for the object.

"What the…" Trent began.

The bracelet then took hold of his arm.

"Hey, how do you get this off," Trent asked.

Whatever he did, the bracelet wouldn't come off.

xxx

Mesogog sent a monster to retrieve the White Ranger. Kris stayed in the lab with Hayley while the rest took on the monster.

"Red, blue, yellow, black? No, I'm looking for something in basic white," the monster said,

Conner, Ethan, and Kira all looked at Tommy.

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about," Ethan asked.

"None," Tommy said.

"I don't see any White Ranger," Kira told him.

"Look harder," a voice said.

They all looked up to find a new Ranger on top of a building.

AN:

So you now know that Elsa is indeed Kim. How long will it take before Tommy and the others find out the truth?


	9. Pulled In pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dino Thunder Rangers._

Chapter 9 Pulled In 2

Ethan looked over at his teacher as the new Ranger jumped down. He hadn't mentioned that there would be a new Ranger. Tommy was just staring at the person dressed in a White Ranger uniform. He knew inside something wasn't right.

"Whoa," Kira gasped.

"Not good," Ethan said.

Tommy, Ethan, Conner, and Kira stepped back as the White Ranger came closer to them.

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"Never saw him before," Tommy said.

Conner then took a step forward.

"Okay," he said.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira began running towards him.

"Don't come any closer. You'll force me to do something I don't want to do," the White Ranger said.

"What do you mean by that," Conner asked.

"Let me show you. White dragozord laser arrows fire," the White Ranger yelled.

The three teens were sent flying backwards.

"You guys alright," Tommy asked.

"I think so," Kira moaned.

"We'll meet again, Rangers," the White Ranger said.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

"This day has been too weird," Conner said.

xxx

The Rangers went back to the lab after meeting the White Ranger to see if Hayley could find out who he was. Tommy came walking down to the basement after putting Kris to bed.

"Nothing yet," Kira asked.

"Nothing. I can't get any sort of reading on his genetic make-up. It's like the Ranger powers bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbled into one," Hayley asked.

The computer screen switched to outside a warehouse where the White Ranger had just showed up.

"Oh great, he's back," Conner sighed.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira said.

The three then looked at Tommy.

"You guys better get over there. Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any citizens," Tommy said.

"You got it, Dr. O," Ethan nodded.

Tommy looked down as the three disappeared from sight. Hayley couldn't help but notice Tommy's mood change.

"Hey, you alright," she asked.

"Kris's seeing Kim again," Tommy said.

"In her dreams, or like she's in the room with her," Hayley asked.

"I think Kris thinks she's really seeing her mom," Tommy sighed.

There hadn't been any more evidence that Kim was indeed alive.

"Maybe see is," Hayley said.

Tommy quickly turned around as he walked up the stairs.

"What,' he asked.

"Maybe Kim is trying to reach Kris somehow, just like she reached you," Haylay said.

xxx

The White Ranger had completely drained the Rangers. Conner, Kira, and Ethan sat on the lab steps with their heads down.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way, was it," Ethan asked.

"An evil White Ranger? No, but of course it's been known to happen," Tommy said.

"So, what do we do," Kira asked.

Tommy sighed and walked off.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him," Conner asked.

Kira looked down as Conner looked at her.

"We figure out who this is, and what he wants, before it's too late," Tommy said.

xxx

The next day, a weak Trent was walking towards the cybercafé. He backed up into the wall and pulled up his sleeve.

"What's going on with this thing," Trent asked.

Inside, Hayley was looking for him. She walked over Kira and Ethan, who were sitting at the bar.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent? I'm a little worried. He hasn't shown up, and he's never…" Hayley began before she could finish.

She heard someone clear his throat. And she knew who it was.

"Late," Hayley finished.

She turned to find Trent behind her.

"Sorry about that," Trent apologized.

Kira couldn't help but notice Trent wasn't himself.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah. Hayley, what do you need me to do," Trent asked.

Kira lowered her eyebrows. She had never seen him like this. Her mind was already set. She was going after him instead of Conner. And she was going to help Trent in anyway she could. Trent walked up to Kira before starting his shift.

"Sorry for going off on you. It's just been a weird day," he said.

"I know the feeling," Kira said.

Kira looked and smiled as he walked off.

"He's totally into you," Ethan said.

"You think," Kira asked.

She let out a sigh as their communicators went off.

"Please don't tell me he's back. I'm still picking out gravel from my hair from last time," Kira complained.

With that, they left. Trent was trying to stay awake as he carried a tray of drinks. All of a sudden, he fell to the floor.

"If you didn't want to bus tables, all you had to do was say so," Haylay said, running to help him up.

"I'm really sorry, Hayley," Trent apologized. "Just lost it for a second."

"Sit, I got this," she said.

xxx

Ethan and Kira came up began Tommy and Conner watching the computer screen.

"Hey, Dr. O. Came as soon as we got the message," Ethan said.

"You guys got to see this," Conner told them.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is," Kira begged.

"Not quite, but look at this," Tommy said.

Their eyes grew at the sight they saw.

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Ethan said.

"It is," Tommy sighed.

"Dino eggs all over the place," Kira said.

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like million of years ago," Ethan asked.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Where does he come up with this stuff," Conner asked.

"Conner and Kira, you go to the warehouse. Ethan, you come with me to the docks. We can talk about your dino Easter theory," Tommy said.

"What about Kris," Kira asked.

"I'll drop her off with Hayley," Tommy said.

xxx

Conner was getting frustrated. He couldn't understand the machine Tommy had given him.

"This makes no sense," Conner said.

"Are you getting anything," Kira asked.

"I don't know how to read this thing. Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty," Conner complained.

Kira rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"Here, let me see that," she said.

Conner began following where Kira was going. He had no clue what was going on.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place," Kira asked.

They backed up into a wall after seeing the White Ranger.

"Let's just get it and get out of here," Conner said.

"You want to try talking to him," Kira asked.

"How about we just morph, kick his butt, and take his egg instead," Conner suggested.

"Yeah, I like that better," Kira said.

They took a deep breath and faced the White Ranger.

"I don't have time to play, Rangers. I'm busy. Now go," the White Ranger said.

"We're not here to play," Conner told him.

Conner swallowed hard as the White Ranger turned to them.

"Oh, really," the White Ranger asked.

"Dino Thunder, power up," Conner and Kira yelled.

"I told you Rangers to leave. I suggest you listen," the White Ranger said.

"We just want to know what you want," Kira told him.

"What I want is my business, not yours. And I'll destroy anyone who tries to stop me," the White Ranger said.

With that, he disappeared.

"Not again," Conner moaned. "I really want to get this guy."

xxx

Conner was at the field playing soccer after Tommy had told him to leave and have some fun when he saw Trent sitting down, hand on his forehead.

"Yo, Trent, you alright," Conner asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy," he said.

"You want me to call your dad," Conner asked.

As Conner reached over to help him up, Trent pushed him away and walked away.

"No," Trent said.

"You know that guy," Conner's soccer friend asked.

"Kind of. We go to school together," Conner said.

xxx

Hayley ran over to the computer as she heard Tommy yell.

"Tommy, what is it," she asked.

"The White Ranger's…" he began.

She then saw Tommy's head go back and his body being fossilized.

"Tommy? Tommy," Hayley yelled.

There was only one thing Hayley could think about now.

"Oh God. Kris," she gasped.

With Tommy in his current state, she would have to take care of the five year old.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I know it has no appearance of Kim, but of well. This is my first attempt at Tommy being fossilized. So, be kind throughout that period.


	10. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't the Dino Thunder Rangers. I own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 10 The Truth

Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked in Hayley's Cyberspace. Hayley was all over the place. She was in a different spot every second. They hadn't seen the Cyber Café this busy before.

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan said.

He then turned to were he had just seen her, but she wasn't there. When he finally saw her, she was on the other side of the café, serving drinks.

"Yeah, but it looks like she's kind of busy right now," Kira said.

She was looking for another person however. Trent should've been here helping Hayley out.

"Well, let's hit the streets. I mean, it's not like the White Ranger is just going to walk in here," Conner said.

As if on cue, Trent walked in. Kira noticed him and walked over to him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You okay," Kira asked.

"I don't know. Kira, I feel like if I don't tell someone this, I'm going to explode," Trent said.

He had finally realized that he was the White Ranger.

"Well, you can tell me," Kira said.

Before he could tell her, Cassidy slammed the door in his face. He shook his head and walked out. Kira went after him.

"Hey, wait a minute you're just going to bail on Hayley like that," she asked.

Trent looked at the door and sighed. He had to find someone who could help him.

"Yeah, I know it seems sudden," Trent said.

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation," Kira asked.

"You don't understand," Trent said.

With that, he walked away.

xxx

Zeltrax walked into the lab to find Kim curled up in a chair, crying. All of this was getting too much for her. How long would it be before Tommy would find her? Would it be too late by then?

"Why are you crying," Zeltrax asked.

It took Kim a while before she revealed her red eyes. She had been crying for two hours now.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'm being held captive and can't see my husband and daughter," Kim cried.

"You will soon enough," Zeltrax said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Kim asked.

"You'll see," Zeltrax said.

He then began walking away.

"Zeltrax… tell me," Kim yelled.

He didn't listen. Kim began crying again as the door closed.

"Damn it Tommy, why haven't you found me," she cried.

She had no idea he had been fossilized by the White Ranger.

xxx

Kira had lost so much energy fighting the White Ranger that she demorphed. Conner and Ethan had been thrown into a wall.

"Never did like the color yellow," the White Ranger said.

He bent down beside her. Conner and Ethan gasped.

"Don't touch her," Conner yelled, trying to get up.

"Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye," the White Ranger said.

Kira wined as he pulled her close to him. He then gasped.

Kira," the White Ranger asked.

Conner and Ethan were able to get him off her.

"You okay," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira said

They then all looked over at the White Ranger, who was just standing there.

"Goodbye, Rangers," he said.

xxx

After what had happened, Kira needed some alone time, and Conner and Ethan knew she did. A million questions were running through her mind. One of them was how did the White Ranger know her name? She then saw Trent sitting on a bench that overlooked the lake.

"Hey," Kira smiled.

"Kira," Trent gasped.

It was hard to look at her. He could have killed her. Kira being the Yellow Ranger scared him for more than one reason. Trent had dreamed of who the Yellow Ranger was ever since they first met. Now he knew who she was, and wished he still didn't know. He couldn't believe the girl he was falling for was the Yellow Ranger.

"Listen, about earlier today; you know you can tell me what's on your mind," Kira said.

He sighed and showed her the drawing. It was of the White Ranger.

"If you want to be a super hero, the White Ranger isn't who you want to be," Kira said.

"I don't have a choice," Trent sighed.

Kira gasped when Trent showed her the white dino gem.

"You almost killed me," she yelled. "Look what you did to Dr. O."

"I didn't mean it," Trent said.

When he tried to touch her hand, she got up and pulled him away.

"Let go if me," Kira yelled.

"Kira, you got to believe me," Trent said.

"Why should I," Kira asked.

"Cause I'd never intentionally hurt anyone. Especially you," Trent said.

Kira sighed and looked down. He sounded like he was truly sorry.

"Just stay here. I'm going to bring help." Kira said.

"Who," Trent asked.

"Conner and Ethan," Kira said.

Trent's eyes grew.

"You mean they're…" he began.

'Yeah," Kira said.

Trent sat back down as Kira ran off.

xxx

Kira ran into lab. She bent down and placed her arms on her knees.

"Are you okay," Conner asked.

"We have to help him," Kira panted.

"Who," Ethan asked.

"Trent. He's the White Ranger," Kira said.

Ethan and Conner looked at each other.

"Why should we," Conner asked.

He knew she liked him, but this was going too far.

"He has no control over the gem," Kira said.

Conner shook his head and turned around.

"Stop defending him," he said.

"I've got to agree with Conner, Kira. I mean, look what he did to Dr. O," Ethan replied.

Kira sighed she looked over at her fossilized teacher.

"Kris is having to stay with Hayley. We still don't know if her mother's even alive, and now we don't know if her father will make it out of this," Ethan said.

xxx

It was getting late, and Kira was standing by the lake, looking at Trent's drawing. They had just got threw defeating another one of Mesogog's goons.

"Hey," a voice said.

Kira turned to find Trent standing behind her.

"Trent, why didn't you stay," she asked.

When her, Conner, and Ethan had gone back to meet Trent, he wasn't there.

"Something came up. Listen, I can't stay here," Trent said.

"What do you mean," Kira asked.

She didn't understand why he didn't want her help.

"I'm dangerous. Kira, you're in danger around me," Trent said.

It took everything in her not to pull away as Trent grabbed her hand.

"But we can help," Kira said.

"No, you can't! I… I got to go," Trent sighed.

"Trent…" Kira began.

"I said no! The next time the White Ranger come out, I'm going to hurt you again," he yelled.

Kira looked down as Trent threw the drawing in the water and walked off.

AN:

Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long.


	11. Fool Me Once

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 11 Fool Me Once

The happy moment had been shattered into a million little pieces. Hayley was able to get Tommy unfossilized, but there was now a new problem. When Tommy tried to demorph, he couldn't.

"No, no, this can't be happening," Kira cried.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," Conner said.

The three of them had spent the whole day acting differently.

"I better call Jason and tell him what's going on," Hayley said.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan had almost forgotten he was in town. This was first Tommy was hearing of this, but he didn't make a big deal out of it. He missed his daughter a lot though.

"I'm glad he's here to help take care of Kris," Kira said.

It suddenly occurred to Tommy that he was permanently in his suit.

"My daughter can't see my like this," Tommy sighed.

"We'll get you out of this, Tommy. Somehow," Hayley said.

Ethan put his hand on his teacher's shoulder.

"Just hang in there, Dr. O," he said.

xxx

Kris walked into the living room where Jason was watching TV.

"Uncle Jason, when is my dad coming back," she asked.

"He's on a business trip, Kris. I don't know when he'll be back," Jason said.

He hated to admit it, but he wondered if Tommy would ever be unfossilized.

"I miss him." Kris sobbed.

Jason picked up the five year old and sat her on his lap.

"I know you do. He'll be back soon though," he said.

In that next second, Jason wanted to rephrase his comment. He had no clue if Tommy was going to be alright. Jason was staying with Hayley. His cell began to ring.

"Hello," Jason asked.

He put Kris down and she ran off.

"_Jason, it's Hayley_," she said.

"How's everything going," Jason asked.

There was a long pause.

"You want the bad news first or the good news," Hayley asked.

That comment made Jason a little nervous.

"What happened," Jason said.

"Well, I was able to get Tommy unfossilized…" Hayley began.

"Oh, thank God," Jason said.

Then Jason realized that that wasn't all.

"The bad news is though, he can't demorph," Hayley said.

"So, he's stuck in his suit," Jason asked.

"For now. I'm trying to find a way to demorph him," Hayley said.

"When are you getting back," Jason asked.

"I'll call you when I leave," Hayley said.

"Alright, bye," Jason sighed.

xxx

Conner was about to charge at Trent when Kira put her arm in front of him. They had ran into in the forest looking for some strange reading Hayley had got.

"Do you really want to fight about this now," Kira asked.

"Why can't we," Conner snapped.

Trent stepped back when he thought Conner was going to make a move at him.

"I'm only evil while the gem controls me when I'm the White Ranger," he said.

"Guys, we really need to kick these guy's butts," Kira replied.

Tyranndrones were coming closer to them.

"We'll deal with you later," Conner said.

"Fine, whatever," Trent sighed.

He was soon being smothered by Tyranndrones.

"Trent," Kira yelled.

Zeltrax then appeared in front of Trent.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"No," Trent yelled.

Kira woke up. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"What are they doing to you," Kira asked out loud.

She knew in her heart that something bad was about to happen.

xxx

Conner shook his head as the three of them made their way to the middle of the lab. Trent was attacking the city.

"I'm so over that poser," Conner said.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," Kira said.

Ethan then turned her way.

"Kira, I know you…" he began.

"No, I mean about yesterday. Mesogog did something to him. I know it," she said.

xxx

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were getting pretty tired of fighting.

"Trent, you got to stop this. You're out of control," Kira said.

Kira yelled as Trent pushed her to the ground.

"I don't think talking is going to help anymore," Ethan said.

"Watch out," Conner yelled.

Trent threw Ethan and Conner into a wall, leaving just him and Kira, who was still on the ground. She finally was able to pick herself up.

"I told you I'm dangerous," Trent said.

"No, you're not. Trent, snap out of it. This isn't you," Kira cried.

"Kira, you know I don't want to do this, so go," he yelled.

She could tell he was resisting going after her.

"Trent, we can help," Kira said.

"You can't anymore," he told her.

xxx

Kira and Ethan sighed as Randall walked off.

"Ethan I'm telling you, even though Trent's fighting us, he really doesn't want to," Kira said.

"Kira, I know you want to believe there's still good in him, but…" he began.

They then saw Conner from a distance.

"Guys, come here," Conner called.

"What's up," Kira asked.

"It's Trent," Conner said.

Ethan lowered her eyebrows.

"Now I know you're crazy," he said.

Ethan and Kira followed Conner to the stands.

"I know dude, but check it out. He's reformed," Conner said.

"Really," Kira asked.

Kira looked straight into Trent's eyes.

"Trent, are you in there," she asked.

"Hey, it's really me," he said.

Kira couldn't hold it in anymore. She walked down a few steps and hugged him.

"So, what happened," Ethan asked.

"One of Mesogog's monsters attacks backfired," Conner said.

"I think it released the dino gem's hold," Trent told them.

"Have could that have happened," Ethan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's over with," Trent said.

"Yeah, me too," Kira smiled.

xxx

Tommy looked upon the four-wheeler Trent had revealed to them.

"Nice. Twelve stroke engine," he asked.

"Yeah, sure is," Trent said.

Tommy then turned to Trent.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent," he said.

Trent gave Tommy an evil smile.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," he said.

He threw Tommy to the other side of building.

"Trent, no," Kira yelled.

xxx

Kira's eyes wouldn't leave the ground. Words couldn't describe how she felt about what happened. Trent had lied. Not to just her, but to the team.

"Kira…" Conner began.

She pushed him away as he tried to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kira yelled.

"He fooled us all," Ethan said.

She turned away as she tried not to cry.

"He used me. Don't you guys see that? He knew I would believe him and convince you that he changed. God, how could I've been so stupid," Kira chocked.

"Because you believe in the best of people. Kim was the same way when I was evil," Tommy said.

"Is there a way to save him," Kira asked.

"There's noting we can do, but if Mesogog gets tired of him, I'm sure he knows a way to break the gem's hold on him," Tommy said.

AN:

Poor Kira. Will she ever be able to forgive Trent? Also, Randall isn't Kim. They're not the same person like on the show.


	12. A Change in Attitude

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 12 A Change in Attitude

Conner ran up the stairs of the school to catch up with Ethan and Kira. They were surprised he was actually early for once.

"You guys heard from Trent," Conner asked.

"No, I'm not even sure if I want to," Kira said.

She looked down and sighed. There had to be a way to free Trent. She also was pissed at him for what he had done the other day.

"We got to make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshmen cause the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan said.

"Yeah, you know what? I think he's after a little more then free grilled cheese," Conner laughed.

"And when we know what that is, maybe we could deal, but until then, we keep an eye on him," Kira said.

Trent appeared through a wall as the three entered the class room.

"Watch me all you want. It won't make a difference," he laughed.

"_Trent Fernandez, please report to the principal's office. Trent Fernandez_," Principal Randall said.

xxx

Ethan threw a paper ball into the trash, waiting for the new teacher to arrive.

"Two for three," he cheered.

"Hey, did you guys know we're supposed to get a new teacher today," Devin asked.

"Yeah, any guesses," Conner asked.

"Well, I heard from a very reliable source that it's this eighty year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio," Cassidy said.

"Really," Ethan asked.

Everyone took their seats as Principal Randall walked in.

"Good morning, class. I would like you to meet you're new teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer," Principal Randall said.

"Huh," Trent gasped.

He shook his head as his father walk in.

"Morning, class," Mercer said.

"Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty," Kira teased.

Cassidy hit Devin over the head as he laughed.

"Ouch, I thought it was funny," Devin said.

He turned back to the front as Randall cleared her throat.

"Dr. Mercer has gracelessly agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet. I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver," Principal Randall said.

She then walked out.

"Thank you. Well, let me uh, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here. What I'm handing out to you now are permission slips. These are for your parents to sign. We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow to a museum. I trust you will all be able to make it," Mercer said.

xxx

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were walking through the grass outside the school after school.

"Anton Mercer teaching other people's children? He doesn't even like his own from what I could tell," Kira said.

Conner and Ethan looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was," Ethan said.

"Ah, got to be Randall's. Did you see them together? It's like they're old pals," Kira replied.

Conner then spotted Trent and Mercer fighting.

"Hey, no matter know bad we got it, there's always someone who's got it worse," he said.

"I got to go. I don't have time or this," Trent yelled.

"Alright fine, but I want to talk to you later, understood," Mercer asked.

Conner couldn't believe he was actually feeling sorry for Trent after what he had done to them.

"What are you guys doing now," Kira asked.

"Soccer," Conner said.

"Computer club, you," Ethan asked.

"I promised Dr. O I'd help him inventory some stuff in the lab. Plus, he'd probably want know who's teaching his class," Kira said.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about it," Conner replied.

"See yeah," Kira said.

"See yeah," Conner waved.

"Later," Ethan said.

With that, the three of them went their separate ways.

xxx

Kira had just told Tommy who their new teacher was as they sat at his desk.

"That's great," Tommy said.

"You're kidding, right," Kira asked.

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"No, I know you think Anton is a little strange," Tommy said.

Kira rolled her eyes. That was an understatement.

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake's a little cute," Kira said.

"Alright, he's a lot strange, but he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know. He'll be great," Tommy replied.

"If you say so," Kira sighed.

"He really is an amazing person once you get to know him," Tommy said.

"Hey, where does this go," Kira asked.

She picked up a bone and showed it to him.

"Oh, you better give me that," Tommy said.

"What is it," Kira asked.

"Just a bone," Tommy said.

"Yeah, but why is it so important," Kira asked.

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands. Let's just put it away," Tommy said.

She watched as he put the bone in a box.

"Whatever you say," Kira said.

xxx

Kira turned as had a feeling she was being followed. She had broken away from the group after she thought she had seen Tyranndrones. She shook off her thoughts and turned back around and gasped. Trent was standing in front of her.

"You shouldn't be walking around here alone. You never know who you'll run into," he said.

He drugged her into an empty room.

"Let go of me," Kira yelled.

"Kira, you must listen to me. You will do as I command," Trent said.

"Why should I," she asked.

"If you do, I'll make sure Dr. Oliver's precious wife is freed," Trent said.

Kira's mouth opened, but nothing would come out. Trent had just told her where Kimberly was.

"What if I don't," Kira asked.

"She'll die for good this time," Trent said.

Kira swallowed hard. There was nothing she could do.

"Alright, I'll do it," Kira sighed.

"Good," Trent said.

"What do you need me to do," Kira asked.

"I need a certain missing bone that Dr. Oliver has," Trent said.

Kira looked down. She knew what bone he was talking about.

"Oh and, Kira… don't think you can tell the others about this," Trent said.

"I won't," she said.

She sighed and turned before she left.

"I miss the old Trent. Do you think he'll come back," Kira asked.

"That Trent was weak and helpless. He's gone," he said.

"Alright," Kira sighed, walking out.

xxx

Conner and Ethan had gone back to look for Kira.

"Where could she have gone," Conner asked.

Ethan then spotted her walking out of the hallway.

"There she is. Kira," he called.

"Kira," Conner said.

The two ran up to her. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Are you alright? What happened," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost," Kira said.

"Lost," Conner asked.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. Not being able to tell them was killing her.

"Yeah, as in not found, but I'm fine. Are we leaving," Kira asked.

"Yeah, we're leaving," Ethan said.

"Great, let's go," Kira said.

She began walking ahead of them, leaving Conner and Ethan to look at each other in confusion.

"What was that about," Conner asked.

"I have no clue," Ethan said.

xxx

Ethan sighed as he looked over at Conner. Kira was sitting with them, but hadn't said a word since they had gotten to the cyber café.

"Something's not right," Ethan whispered.

If Kira had heard him, she didn't make it known. Her head was still down looking at her text book in front of her. She couldn't concentrate on her homework Mercer had given them.

"Hey, you want to go to a movie tonight," Conner asked.

"No," Kira said.

She didn't want to sound mean, but it came out that way. She wanted to scream so badly.

"You know, when someone doesn't want to hang out with people, they usually come up with some sort of excuse," Conner said.

Kira sighed and looked up from her book.

"Look, I just don't fell like spending any more time with you guys then I really have to, okay? I have to go. I have to something to," she said.

Kira grabbed her book and backpack and left.

"What's up with her," Ethan asked.

"I think who-know-who is still getting to her," Conner said.

"This whole missing Trent thing better pass soon," Ethan replied.

"Hear that," Conner said.

Hayley walked up to their table.

"Hey is Kira alright," she asked.

"She hasn't gotten over the whole 'Trent is no good' thing yet," Conner said.

xxx

Kira felt so awful for what she had done. She had gone into the lab and took the bone that Tommy had put away. For a while, she had forgotten why she had done it in the first place. She then remembered it was because Trent was going to have Kim killed if she didn't bring him the bone.

"Trent, you here," Kira asked as she walked into the room he had pulled her into earlier that day.

"You got it," Trent asked.

She gasped as she turned around to find him began her.

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Good," Trent smiled.

"What now," Kira asked.

Trent didn't say anything.

xxx

Conner and Ethan had gone to the lab after they finished their homework. They needed to tell Tommy about Kira.

"So you think Kira has been acting kind of strange," Tommy asked.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her. I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad," Conner said.

They had decided that missing Trent wasn't the reason for Kira's attitude change.

"Are you sure? Sometimes you say things you don't think are going to make people angry," Ethan said.

"Dude, I promise. I didn't say anything," Conner told him.

"Just asking," Ethan said.

Tommy then turned back to them.

"I think we have a bigger problem. This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago," he said.

"What kind of creature," Conner asked.

"Fossilodor," Tommy said.

"Great," Ethan sighed.

Not only did they have to deal with Kira's mood swing, now they had a monster to defeat.

"As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life," Tommy said.

"And that's what was in that box," Conner asked.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"So who do think took it," Conner asked.

"If it wasn't you two and if it wasn't me, Halyey, or Jason… that seriously cuts down the suspects," Tommy said.

"Kira," Ethan realized.

But why would Kira need that bone for?

xxx

Trent had just told Kira that he wasn't going to let Kim go.

"You said you'd let her go," Kira said.

"Did I? Well, I can't. Meogog's orders. You understand, right," Trent asked.

"Why I outta…" Kira began.

She began to run towards him, but stopped when he put his hand in front of him. Breathing angrily, Kira was shaking her head.

"Now, now, Kira. You don't want to be put in the same position she's in, do you," Trent asked.

"Kira," a voice yelled.

She turned towards the door.

"Bye babe," Trent said.

He threw her to the ground, making her become unconscious. Haley came running into the room as Trent disappeared.

"Kira, are you alright? Can you hear me," she asked.

She slowly sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened," Kira asked.

Her eyes grew as she realized what she had done.

"Oh no, Hayley… I gave…" Kira began.

"Are you okay to get up," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira said.

Kira and Hayley then walked out of the museum.

"I can't believe I gave in to Trent," Kira sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," Hayley said.

"I had to it. He was going to…" Kira began.

She stopped herself, making sure she hadn't imagined what he had told her.

"He was going to do what," Hayley asked.

"Kim's on the island," Kira said.

Hayley put her hand on Kira's shoulder and got into the car to get back to the lab.

xxx

Tommy had to sit down after Kira's news.

"So, Kimberly's on the island," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, she is. I'm so sorry, but I thought Trent was really going to free her," Kira said.

Ethan walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We know where she is now," he said.

Tommy finally got up from his chair. Hayley had already left to go home where Jason and Kris were waiting for her. Jason had only been able to talk to Tommy a couple of times.

"It's his fault for even letting you know," Tommy said.

"You did the right thing," Conner smiled.

Kira smiled also. Conner had sounded really sincere.

"He was going to make sure she was destroyed if I didn't bring him that missing bone," Kira said.

Kira's eyes moved to the floor. Before she knew it, Tommy had Kira in his arms.

"Kira, thank you for what you did. I know it might not have seemed the best decision at the time, but you made the right choice," Tommy said.

Kira smiled as they broke.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," she said.

"What's that," Tommy asked.

"Anton Mercer. This thing was stored in his museum. Why," Kira wondered.

AN:

Yay! Trent screwed up and told Kira where Kim is. Now the question is… will they be able to get to her in time?


	13. What I've Done

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 13 What I've Done

After their latest battle with Zeltrax, Tommy had called Conner, Kira, and Ethan to the lab.

"Anyone know why Dr. O really wanted us to meet him," Ethan asked.

"He said something about a big surprise," Kira said.

When the cave opened, Trent was standing there, waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," Trent said.

The three got into their stance.

"How did you get in here," Conner asked.

"I let him in," Tommy said.

They backed down as Tommy walked up beside Trent.

"What, but he's…" Conner began.

"On our side," Tommy said.

"Yeah, right. Every time we here that he burns us. Why should we believe him now," Ethan asked.

"Because he saved my life," Tommy said.

Conner and Ethan looked at Trent as Kira walked behind him.

"Is that true," Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'm in control of the dino gem now. I want to use it to fight with you," Trent said.

Conner sighed and looked down. How were they supposed to believe after he had fooled them once?

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth, but only you can decided whether or not you trust him," Tommy said.

"Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess I'm on board with it too," Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we have no choice," Conner said.

Trent took a deep breath and turned around to face Kira. He hated what he had put her through.

"Look, I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise this time I won't let you down. I hurt you, and I know I can't that make that up, but I want you to be able to trust me again. Even it takes you a while to," Trent said.

"You're right. It's going to take me a long time to be able to trust you," Kira told him.

Trent looked down. He had screwed up so bad.

"But, I guess everyone deserves one last chance," Kira said. "This is your very last chance, Trent. I trusted you twice before when I shouldn't have."

He looked up in shock at her.

"But isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the zords," Kira asked.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Ethan said.

"The zords? But they're gigantic," Trent wined.

"Yeah they are, so you better get stared," Conner said.

xxx

A couple of days later, Kira, Conner, and Ethan went to the cyber café. They couldn't help but notice Hayley with a smile on her face.

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan noticed.

"Oh, hey. It's just so good to have Trent back," Hayley smiled.

"Yeah, and with a new attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable," Conner said.

Trent came up behind him and poked him in the ribs.

"I heard that. Two more cyber berry blasts please," he said.

"So, how's it going," Conner asked.

"Fantastic. I feel like a new man," Trent said.

Kira found herself smiling.

"We're just glad the old man's back. You're one of us now. No more secrets," she said.

"You're right. No more secrets," Trent sighed.

Trent hadn't told them that his father was Mesogog.

xxx

As the three walked down the road, the White Ranger showed up.

"Trent," Kira asked.

"This can't be real," Ethan said.

"Oh, it's real," Zeltrax laughed.

Conner angrily shook his head.

"What are you doing, Trent," he asked.

"I don't know a Trent. I just know that you will soon be destroyed," the White Ranger said.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," Ethan and Kira said.

"Dino thunder, power up," the three yelled.

Another White Ranger joined the fight.

"Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun," Trent said.

"Wait, who's who," Ethan asked.

"Guys, it's me," Trent said.

xxx

After the fight, they handed to the lab. Trent was sitting down with his down as Kira walked up to him.

"Any idea who it could be," Kira asked.

"I have no clue," Trent sighed.

Kira looked away, believing him.

"My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all," Tommy said.

Ethan shook his head as Conner laughed.

"Yeah, he may not be alive, but his kicks sure felt real," Conner said.

"I never said he wasn't real. He's a threat alright. Trent, come with me," Tommy told him.

"Why not me, or one of the others," Conner asked.

AN:

You know what happens… I know I should've written the rest but I'm busy getting ready for college.


	14. A Brush With Fame

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 14 A Brush With Fame

Kira smiled when she saw Trent walk out the cyber café. This was her chance to tell him. She took his hands and turned him around as he tried to pass her.

"You're not going to believe this. You're going to freak," Kira said.

"I'm already freaking. We're out of soy milk and Hayley's off today. I got to get to the store," Trent said.

Kira sighed as she looked down. Hayley had been taking more time off work now that Jason had left. They were all hoping Tommy would be back to normal soon.

"Ah wait, I got to tell you something," Kira called.

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait," Trent said.

"Okay, have you seen Ethan," Kira asked.

"Not yet," Trent said.

"Conner," Kira asked.

"Not today. Later," Trent said.

He hated having to leave her, but Hayley had left him in charge. Kira sighed as Trent walked off.

"Great, who am I going to tell," she asked.

xxx

Hayley turned around in the chair at the lab.

"Alright you ready, Conner," she asked.

"Yup, ready," he said.

Conner took a deep breath as Hayley turned back around.

"Try the controls," Hayley said.

All of a sudden, Kira's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Conner, it's Kira. Are you there," she asked.

Hayley turned in the screen, trying not to laugh. Conner's hair was standing on end from all the energy from the shield.

"Hey, Kira, unfortunately he's a little fried right now. Are you alright," Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell him..." she began.

"Can we call you back? We're working on the control program for the new assault vehicle," Hayley said.

"Yeah, sure. What about Ethan? Is he around," Kira asked.

"Could you tell her unless she's getting attached by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail," Ethan said.

"Did you hear that," Hayley said.

"Yeah, I heard," Kira sighed.

"And Ethan's right. Unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communicator frequency clear," Hayley said.

Kira couldn't believe it. Why was it that everyone was blowing her off?

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll just talk to guys later," Kira said.

Hayley turned to Ethan, who was on his laptop, like always.

"What are you doing over there that's so important anyway," Hayley asked.

"Searching the web for my soul mate," Ethan said.

"Dude, if you needed help with girls, all you needed to do was ask," Conner laughed.

"I'm looking for something a little deeper than you're used to bro. And by the way… nice look," Ethan said.

He turned back to his computer with a smile on his face.

"What? What's he talking about," Conner asked.

"You look fine. Now, let's try that again," Hayley said.

xxx

Kira had returned to the cyber café. She had her head on the palm of her hand, staring at the computer screen in front of her.

"Somebody looks bummed out today," a female voice said.

Kira looked up to find it was Cassidy talking to her.

"Even you can't ruin today, Cassidy," she said.

"Why not," she asked.

Kira got up to stand face to face with Cassidy.

"Well, if I have to tell someone, it might as well be you. I got a call from a really big music manger. He wants to sign me," she said.

xxx

Kira walked down the stairs of the lab where everyone was there.

"Great, you're all here," she said.

Ethan and Conner turned to her.

"Kira, where have you been," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you should check in every once in a while," Conner said.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I tried… never mind. Look, I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest. Hayley, can you play this," Kira asked.

"Sure," she said.

Their eyes grew when they watched Kira's music video. They thought she wouldn't do something like that.

"Alright, tell me the truth," Kira said when it was over.

"Well…um…" Tommy began.

"It's…" Hayley said.

"What, is someone going to tell me what they really think," Kira asked.

"I will," Conner said.

Ethan, Hayley, and Tommy turned to him.

"Conner," they yelled.

"No, let him talk," Kira said.

She turned and looked up at him.

"I just think it's… it's not you," Conner said.

"I knew it. What was I thinking," Kira asked.

xxx

Tommy had gotten a message from Zeltrax. The others tried to stop him, but Tommy didn't listen. He was willing to do anything to get Kim back.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now," Zeltrax said.

Tommy, who was still in his Black Ranger suit, walked closer to him.

"I just want to make sure my wife's safe," he said.

"She's fine… for now," Zeltrax told him.

The way he sounded didn't sit well with Tommy.

"If you do anything to her…" Tommy began.

"Don't worry. There's no need to be killing her… yet anyway," Zeltrax.

AN:

One more chapter down. Have a great Labor Day weekend!


	15. Appear no More

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 15 Appear no More

Ethan walked down the stairs of the lab with a smile on his face. Kira and Conner were behind him as they shook their heads.

"I don't know why you are so excited to decode this," Conner said.

Ethan's eyes grew after he decoded the message.

"Well, what does it say," Kira asked.

"Whoever decodes this will suffer the curse of Tutenhawken," Ethan read.

"Ethan, you shouldn't have decoded that," Tommy said.

"Come on, Dr. O. What's the worse that could happen," he asked.

"Don't blame me if all your hair falls out," Kira said.

Ethan turned to Kira gave her an evil look.

"Funny," he said.

"Hey, you never know," Kira said.

It was at this point Ethan was beginning to get nervous.

"Kira's right, Ethan. Anything's possible," Tommy said.

"Thanks for the support," he sighed.

Kira looked at Conner as he bent down to tell her something.

"I'd hate to see him if anything happens to his laptop," Conner whispered.

"It's already 5:00! I promised my mom I'd pick her up from work," Ethan said.

As he was trying to put his laptop up, it dropped and broke in half.

"You just had to say it, didn't you," Kira asked.

"Hey, how was a supposed to know," Conner replied.

Kira bent down beside him as Ethan hovered over his broken laptop.

"Your laptop," she sighed.

"What am I going to do now," Ethan asked.

He picked it up and pitched it.

"Ethan, it'll be alright," Tommy said.

"All my information was on there," Ethan sobbed.

"Ethan…" Conner began.

"I got to find a way to reverse this curse," he said.

Kira walked over to Ethan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You will," she smiled.

"I'd get started if I were you," Tommy said.

"Right," Ethan sighed.

Kira shook her hand as Ethan began walking out.

"Ethan, wait," she yelled.

"What," he asked.

"I… I'll go," Kira said.

Conner's eyebrows lowered.

"Are you sure," Ethan asked.

"Yes, just keep yourself out of trouble," Kira said.

xxx

Ethan was going crazy with everything that had happened to him.

"I would've been dead if it wasn't for Trent," he said.

Kira look over at Trent and smiled.

"It was no problem," Trent said.

"Trent, that was real brave of you. Both of you could have gotten hurt or worse," Kira told him.

Without notice, she embraced him.

"Hey, I couldn't just sit back and watch a friend die," Trent said.

"Trent… um, th… that was brave," Conner chocked out.

"Thanks," he said.

"You ready, Ethan," Tommy asked.

He looked at hi teacher and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Ethan. You can break the curse," Kira said.

"I just hope I live long enough to," he sighed.

"It's all yours," Tommy said.

Ethan slowly sat down at the lab computer and began typing the code Kira had given him.

"Well," Conner asked.

"Is it broken," Kira wondered.

"It should be," Ethan said.

Hayley then walked up to Ethan as he got up.

"Ethan, I have something to show you," she said.

He was now looking at a bike.

"It wouldn't happen to fly," Ethan asked.

'Fly, no," Hayley said.

"Hayley, we ah, need it to fly," Tommy told her.

"I see. And they couldn't have told me that before," she asked.

xxx

The next day after school, Conner, Trent, and Kira saw Ethan walking with Cassidy.

"What's that about," Kira asked.

"They're going out tomorrow," Trent said.

Conner looked over at him in shock.

"Are you serious," he asked.

Ethan had his head down as they walked.

"So, Cas, are we…" he began.

Devin then came running up to them.

"Hey, Cas, can I…" he began.

He backed off after his eyes met her angry ones.

"I'll be over there," Devin said.

With that, Ethan finally looked up.

"Ah, are we still on for the picnic," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, totally," Cassidy smiled.

"Let me handle everything. You're my guest. I don't want you to lift a finger," Ethan said.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Cassidy smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off to see what Devin wanted. Ethan sighed as he walked up to the others.

"What was I thinking," he yelled.

"First date jitters," Conner asked.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first date ever," Ethan said.

"No way," Conner laughed.

"Ah, I think it's sweet," Kira smiled.

"A zog hard drive with a 512 mg backup is sweet. This is pure torture," Ethan panicked.

xxx

The team had gotten a call from Hayley after classes had ended for the day.

"What's up," Conner said.

"I think I found way to free Tommy," Hayley said.

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"That's great," Trent said.

Tommy then walked passed them and into a chamber.

"Anything's worth a shot," he said.

"You ready," Hayley asked.

"Catch you on the flipside," Tommy said.

They all gasped after the system began to go wild.

"What the…" Ethan began.

When he looked at the chamber to see if his teacher as alright, he wasn't there.

"He's gone," Kira yelled.

'Calm down you guys. I'm here," a voice said.

The voice sounded like their teachers, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Dr. O," Conner asked.

"Hayley, I think we might have a little problem," Tommy said.

xxx

Conner, Kira, and Trent watched on the computer screen in the lab as Ethan and Cassidy were on their date.

"Don't you guys think this is wrong," Kira asked.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Conner said.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Trent laughed as he bent over her.

"Besides, we're just looking after him, that's all," he said.

Conner gasped when Ethan started talking about his games.

"No, I specifically told him not to go into geek mode," he yelled.

Trent and Kira looked at each other and sighed.

"We couldn't change him totally," Kira said.

xxx

Hayley had just picked up Kris from school.

"I thought you said Daddy would be here today," Kirs wined.

"I thought so too, but he was told he had to stay for a couple of more days," Hayley said.

"I miss him," Kris cried.

"I know you do," Hayley said.

She bent down to Kris's level and ran her hand through the five year olds hair.

AN:

It feels like it has been forever since I have updated. Hopefully I'll be better. I cannot be sure though school though.


	16. Tommy's Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 16 Tommy's Fight

Conner, Kria, Trent, and Ethan ran down the stairs of the lab after Hayley called them.

"What's up, Hayley," Conner asked.

"Yeah, you sounded a bit out of it," Ethan said.

She turned to face them. Her expression wasn't happy.

"That's because I don't agree with Tommy on how to make him visible again," Hayley said.

"But there is a way," Kira asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, Hayley. It will work," Tommy said.

Trent glanced over at Kira, who seemed to not be able to breath.

"Tommy, I told you. I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet," Hayley said.

"I've been thinking about that. Maybe we should use this," he suggested.

Hayley's ees grew. Trent's mouth opened a little as the rest put their heads down.

"No way, forget it. I'm not letting you put your life at risk. You're daughter misses you. She needs you, Tommy," Hayley cried.

"Don't bring Kris into this. I know the risks, but we got to try something. My dino gem's the most powerful source of energy we have," he said.

"Powerful being the operative word. I have no idea how your body will react to it," Hayley told him.

"We don't a choice," Tommy said.

Kira looked at Trent as he walked up to Tommy.

"Good luck," Trent said.

xxx

Kim jumped up out of her bed as Zeltrax came in.

"Tommy's on his way to the hospital," Zeltrax said.

Kim didn't know what to say. It was so sudden she lost her voice for quite some time.

"What," Kim gasped when she found her voice.

"Apparently the attempt to make his reappear backfired," Zeltrax said.

"Is he…" Kim began.

She felt tears coming on, but they wouldn't come out.

"That's all I'm going to say," Zeltrax said.

"God, please let him be alright," Kim sighed.

"Oh, shut up," Zeltrax yelled.

Kim fell to the ground after he slapped her. Her eyes didn't open back up.

xxx

Hayley looked back from Tommy to face the doctor.

"Is he going to be alright," she asked.

"I can't say," he said.

"Well, what can you say," Kira asked.

"The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is," the doctor said.

Hayley followed the doctor outside.

"There has to be a way to help him," she said.

He stopped and turned around to face her. Her face was red, tears starting to form.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing," the doctor said.

"That little girl in there is his daughter. She needs him," Hayley yelled.

"Miss, I understand, but I can't magically make him wake up," the doctor told her.

xxx

Tommy looked around in confusion. He did not know where he was. He was surrounded by sand.

"Hello? Hello! Anyone? What is this place," Tommy asked.

"I was about to ask you that same question," a feminine voice said.

He turned around and gasped. Tommy now seriously thought he was dreaming.

"Kim," he asked.

"Oh, Tommy," she cried.

When he reached out to touch her, he could feel her skin. It was a light feeling, but a feeling nonetheless. He wanted more, but knew he could not have it.

"Why are we here," Tommy asked, stilling holding on to Kim.

"The last thing I remember was Zeltrax knocking me out," Kim said.

Tommy then had anger in his eyes.

"He what! Remind me to kick his ass when we get out of here," he said.

"You got it," Kim laughed.

A figure then appeared as they were about to kiss.

"Hello, Tommy. Remember me," the figure asked.

Kim gasped as the figure came into view. It was Zeo Ranger 5.

"Tommy…" Kim began.

"Get behind me," he said.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already," the Red Ranger laughed.

"This can't be possible," Tommy said.

"Oh, it's possible, and I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you and Kim," the Red Ranger asked.

Kim then came out from behind Tommy.

"What is this," she asked.

"We're not going to fight you," Tommy said.

"Then I suppose you will be destroyed," the Red Ranger told them.

"Tommy, do something," Kim panicked as the Red Ranger came closer to them.

Tommy quickly took a look at his wrist and gasped.

"The gem… it's gone," he said.

xxx

Hayley moaned as a special report came on the TV. One of Mesogogs monsters was attacking the city.

"Oh, great," Hayley sighed.

"Aunt Hayley, what's going on," Kris asked.

"We got to go," Conner whispered.

"Be careful," Hayley said.

Kris was looking at Hayley when she turned from watching Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner leaving.

"My dad's going to be fine, right," she asked.

"Yeah, he is," Hayley said.

xxx

Tommy gasped for breath as he got out of the water he was thrown in to.

"Washed up already, Tommy," the Red Ranger asked.

Kim ran over to Tommy to help him up.

"You better watch it," she warned.

"I see you both got a lot of fight left in you, but is it enough," the Red Ranger asked.

"Wait," Tommy yelled.

"What is he talking about," Kim asked.

"I wish I knew," Tommy sighed.

The scene then changed. Kim quickly took hold of Tommy's arm.

"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore," Tommy said.

A figure then flew down from the sky.

"We're in Angel Grove," it said.

"No, way," Kim gasped.

The figure standing in front of them was the White Ranger.

"Finally cut that hair huh, Tommy," the White Ranger asked.

"I thought your powers were destroyed," he said.

"Can't keep a good Ranger down," the White Ranger replied.

xxx

The four Rangers all fell to the ground.

"Man, I wish Dr. O was here," Conner moaned as they got up.

"You can say that again," Ethan said.

"Whoa," they all yelled as they were sent backwards once again.

They all demorphed. When they tried to morph again, nothing happened.

"What's going on," Kira asked.

"We… can't morph," Trent said.

xxx

The White Ranger laughed and walked closer to Tommy.

"You still with me? Come on, get up! Don't forget, I know all your old moves," he said.

"Oh, Kimmie…" a voice echoed.

She gasped when she saw who was behind her.

"You got to be kidding me," Kim said.

Standing behind her was her in the Pink Ranger uniform.

"Didn't think you'd get out of here without facing me, did you," the Pink Ranger asked.

"Let's do this," Kim said.

Kim fell to the ground. Fighting was something she wasn't used to.

"Get up! You want to see your daughter again don't you," the Pink Ranger asked.

Kim got up with an angry look on her face.

"I will see Kris again," she snapped.

"Then fight. Don't give up," the Pink Ranger said before she disappeared.

xxx

Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner ran into the hospital room after battling.

"How's he doing," Ethan asked.

"No change," Hayley sighed.

"He has to make it," Kira said.

She couldn't bear it if he were to die and leave Kris without a mother or father.

"He's just dreaming about Mommy," Kris said.

The four looked over at Hayley in confusion.

"He said her name a couple of times," Hayley explained.

"That's good, isn't it," Conner asked.

"We can only hope," Trent said.

xxx

The scene had changed once again on Tommy and Kim.

"Okay, this is weird. Even by Ranger standards," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes grew as she spotted a dagger coming towards Tommy.

"Tommy, look out," she yelled.

The dagger stock the tree beside him. Tommy gave a little smirk as he took it out if the tree.

"I thought I might run into you," he said.

"It's been a while, Tommy. I see you switched to basic black," a voice said.

The Green Ranger then appeared from behind a tree.

"It seems to work for me," Tommy said.

The Green Ranger then spotted Kim beside him.

"I also see you were able to keep the girl," he said.

"Yeah, I was," Tommy smiled.

"Soft to the end," the Green Ranger laughed.

"Let me guess. You want to fight," Tommy asked.

"You guessed right," the Green Ranger said.

xxx

The four teens in Tommy's room moaned as the TV showed the monster still attacking the city.

"That's great," Conner said.

"We have to do something," Trent told them.

Kira looked away from Kris, who was sleeping on the chair.

"But you can't morph," Ethan sighed.

"We can at least try. It's what Dr. O would want," Kira said.

They all began walking towards the door.

"Good luck," Hayley said.

xxx

Kim ran up to Tommy as he was thrown to the ground.

"You know better than anybody how powerful I am. Why don't you just give up the fight," the Green Ranger asked.

Kim gulped as he came closer.

"That's the one thing I'll never do," Tommy said.

The Green Ranger then extended his ran out to help Tommy up.

"Then I guess it's over. You passed the test," he said.

"Test? What are you talking about," Kim asked.

"You haven't been fighting us. You two have been fighting for your lives," the Green Ranger said.

Then the other two Rangers and the Pink Ranger showed up.

"And you have proven your will to live and be with your daughter is stronger than any power," the White Ranger said.

The Red Ranger handed Tommy his gem.

"This is yours. Good luck, Black Ranger," he said.

"You'll be your daughter soon," the Pink Ranger smiled.

Kim looked down as Tommy looked at her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," she cried.

"For now anyway," Tommy said.

Kim shook her head and threw her hands around Tommy's neck.

"Find me," she sobbed.

"I will. Just keep holding on," Tommy said.

xxx

Kris smiled as Tommy's eyes slowly opened. She turned to Hayley, who was also smiling.

"Tommy," Hayley sighed.

"Daddy," Kris yelled.

She got on to the bed and hugged her dad.

"Kris," Tommy smiled.

He hadn't seen his daughter in so long it felt like forever.

"I've missed you," Kris cried.

Hearing her voice made Tommy want to tear up too.

"Oh, Kris. I missed you too," Tommy said.

Hayley got Kris out of the bed.

"We better let your dad rest," she told Kris.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you," Kris said.

"I love you too," Tommy smiled.

"We'll be back to pick you up," Hayley said.

"Hayley," Tommy called.

"Yeah," she asked.

"Thanks for everything you've done," Tommy said.

Hayley smiled and walked out the door.

AN:

Yay, finally got to update after a long time. Anyway, hope it was worth it. My next update will include one more for this story. It will contain the last two chapters.


	17. Chapters 17 and 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own Kris Oliver._

Chapter 17 Will You

Trent came up to Kira as she walked towards their first class. His white jacket was flowing behind him as he ran up to her.

"Kira, wait up," Trent called.

Kira turned to him and smiled. She shut her locker and they began walking to class.

"Hey, Trent," Kira smiled.

"Listen, there's something I want to ask you," he said.

Before he knew it, they were walking into Tommy's class room.

"What is it," Kira asked.

As he opened his mouth, another voice could be heard beyond his.

"Can you all please sit," Tommy asked.

Kira and Trent found seats next to Conner and Ethan.

"Man, it's good to have Dr. O back, isn't it," Conner asked.

"Yeah, perfect," Trent sighed.

He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

"You were you wanting to ask me," Kira asked.

"Forget it," Trent said.

Trent had lost his opportunity to ask her.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back and here to stay," Tommy said.

"Good to have you back, Dr. O," Ethan yelled.

"Thanks, Ethan," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Conner stopped dead in his tracks as he, Ethan, and Trent walked in school the next day.

"There she is," he said, talking a deep breath.

"Who," Ethan asked.

"The future Mrs. Conner McKnight," Conner said.

Trent looked down and laughed when he saw the person Conner was talking about.

"Krista? Dude, she's kind of deep. And you're…" he began.

"Not deep," Ethan suggested.

"I didn't want to say it," Trent laughed.

Trent knew Krista only from math class. He jumped as Conner hit him with his backpack. Ethan took hold of his arm after Conner had hit it.

"Come on, guys. You're supposed to be backing me up," Conner snapped.

"Go ahead… try," Trent said.

"Have you asked Kira yet," Conner asked.

Somehow, he knew that question was going to be asked.

"Um, no," Trent said.

Conner rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Ha, and you're giving me shit," he said.

"I just haven't had time, okay," Trent told him

xxx

Tommy sighed as he looked away from the wedding picture at the cyber café. He knew now Kim was truly alive, and it wasn't some sick game of Mesogog's. He hadn't noticed the redhead walking towards him with a coffee. Kris was turned around in the chair next to her dad looking out at everyone.

"Not having a good day," Hayley asked.

Tommy turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Just a frustrating day," he sighed.

"You'll find her," Hayley said.

'It's not the problem of finding her. We know she's on the island. I just need to find out how to get her out," Tommy said.

Hayley reached over the counter and covered his hand with hers.

"You'll find a way," she said.

Conner then came walking up them.

"Hey, Dr. O. Hey, cutie," he smiled.

Kris frowned as the eighteen year old messed up her hair.

"Hey, Conner," Tommy said.

"Where are the others," he asked.

"Over there," Hayley said, pointing to the pair.

"Thanks," Conner replied.

Kira and Ethan looked up and smiled at Conner as he took the empty set.

"Hey, Conner," they said.

"Hey, guys," he replied.

Kira couldn't resist the feeling she was having. She just had to tell Conner and Ethan her news.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to be performing at the prom," Kira said.

"Really? Has anyone asked you yet," Conner asked.

She gave Conner a weird look. Why was he so interested?

"No, but I guess now it doesn't matter, right," Kira asked.

"I'm sure someone will ask," Conner said.

"How do you know? Are you going to," Kira asked.

She really hadn't meant for it to come out like it did, but she had no idea why he was acting so weird.

"Kira…" Conner began.

By the sound of his voice, she knew her thinking was wrong.

"I'm joking, Conner. Who did you ask anyway," Kira asked.

"No one," Conner asked.

Kira and Ethan glanced at each other as Conner sank a little in his seat.

"Excuse me," Ethan asked.

"I haven't exactly asked her yet," Conner said.

Ethan let out a small laugh, but was busting out in tears in his mind. He couldn't believe Conner hadn't tried to ask Krista out yet.

"You better soon," Kira said, totally unaware of Ethan's reaction.

"Yeah, which reminds me… I need to go ask a certain person a question. Later," Conner told them.

Conner got up from the chair and grabbed his bag.

"Bye," Ethan waved.

"See you tomorrow," Kira said.

xxx

Trent took a deep breath. This was his chance to finally ask Kira as she sat on the grass overlooking the lake at the park writing new lyrics.

"Hey, Kira," Trent said.

She turned and smiled at him. He swallowed hard as she got up and walked up to him.

"Oh hey, Trent. What's up," Kira asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you this since yesterday," he said.

"What is it," Kira asked.

He couldn't back down now. He was already in it.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me," Trent said.

Kira's smile faded, which scared Trent to death.

"You know I'm singing," she said.

"I know, but it's only one song, isn't it," Trent asked.

"Trent, don't go evil White Ranger on me. I'll go with you," Kira laughed.

"Yes," he yelled.

Without thinking, not caring if anyone saw it, Trent took Kira in his arms and kissed her.

"Whoa, what was that for," Kira asked as they broke apart.

"Don't know. Just got excited," Trent said.

The both of them moaned as their communicators went off.

"What is it, Dr. O," Trent asked.

"Head to the lab. We got to move fast if we want to rescue Kim," Tommy said.

The two of them looked at each and behind making their way to the house.

Chapter 18 The Rescue

Tommy was filling in the other Rangers on the situation.

"Tommy, you should come see this," Hayley said.

He gasped when he saw the person on the computer screen. For a second, he thought that he might me having a dream.

"Kim…" Tommy began.

The four teen's mouths dropped.

"She escaped," Conner asked.

"That's great," Kira smiled.

"We have another problem too," Hayley sighed.

"What is it," Ethan asked.

The screen changed to Zeltrax. In the next instant, he had caught up to Kim.

"Man, I knew it wasn't going to be easy," Tommy sighed.

"Let's do this," Trent said.

Hayley turned as the five of them made it the middle of the room.

"Be careful. Kim doesn't…" she began.

"I know she doesn't have powers," Tommy said.

"Wait, what about the gem," Hayley asked.

"Hayley…" Tommy began.

He had totally forgotten about the pink dino gem.

"It's on the desk," Hayley said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled.

Tommy grabbed the gem and stood next to Conner.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," they all said.

"Dino thunder power up," the five of them yelled.

xxx

Zeltrax turned as the Rangers ran up to him.

"So nice of you to come," he said.

"Where is she," Tommy asked.

"She's safe… for now," Zeltrax laughed.

Tommy glanced over at the warehouse and then at the other Rangers.

"You guys handle Zeltrax. I'll find Kim," he said.

"Got it," Conner nodded.

With that, he went running for the warehouse door.

"She doesn't have much time left," Zeltrax yelled.

"Hurry, Dr. O," Kira cried.

Tommy looked all over the place. He couldn't find any trace of Kim at all.

"Kim! Kimberly, can you hear me," Tommy asked.

He gasped when he turned the corner. There she was… tied to a pole and barely holding on.

"Black Ranger? Where's…" Kim began.

"It's me Beautiful. I'm here," Tommy said.

She looked at him as he untied her.

"Tommy…" Kim began.

She couldn't finish though. Kim had seemed to have fallen asleep in Tommy's arms. Tommy hoped that he wasn't too late.

xxx

Everyone was now back I the lab. Kim was lying on a table being monitored. Tommy let go of her hand and walked over to the computer where Hayley was.

"Is she going to be alright, Hayley," he asked.

"I believe so. She's just very weak at the moment," she said.

"Tommy…" a weak voice said.

They all turned to find Kim moving around and trying to sit up. He walked over to her and helped her sit.

"Hey, Kim. You're safe now," Tommy smiled.

All of a sudden a rush of emotion came through her.

"Where's Kris? I have to see her," Kim panicked.

Tommy put his hand on the top of her head and calmed her down.

"Kris! Come down here. There's someone who wants to see you," he called.

Tears came down Kim's cheeks at the sight of her daughter. She had grown up so fast.

"Mommy," Kris smiled.

The soon to be six year old ran over to her mother and embraced her. Kim seemed to have lost the sense of weakness.

"Oh baby… I've missed you so much," she cried.

"Me too," Kris said.

The alarm went off and the screen showed Mesogog.

"Not again," Conner sighed.

Tommy smiled and looked over at his wife.

"I think this belongs to you," he said.

Kim gasped when she saw her glowing gem in her hand.

"Can I…" she began.

"I believe so," Tommy said.

Kim then looked at her daughter and then back at Tommy.

"What about…" she began.

"Just do it," Kris said, rolling her eyes.

"You heard the little lady. Let's do it,'' Ethan laughed.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," five of them said.

"Not ready," Kim panicked.

They all look at her and laughed.

Her eyes then met her husbands.

"Yell dino thunder power up," Tommy smiled.

"Alright," Kim said.

"Now are we ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," they all said.

"Dino thunder power up," they yelled.

xxx

Mesogog was surprised to see a new Ranger join the team.

"What's this? A new Ranger," he asked.

"Let's get this over with before I get too attached to it," Kim sighed.

Deep down, Kim knew this was going to be her first and last battle as the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Right," Tommy said.

"I call upon the power of all the gems! Combine powers," Conner yelled.

With that, their entire gem's energy destroyed Mesogog, along with the island and Zeltrax.

"Is it really over with," Kira asked.

"I think so," Trent said.

Tommy sighed as out his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"That's it. No more Power Rangers," he said.

xxx

Tommy and Kim watched Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent having a good time at the prom. Kira had just arrived after singing.

"Kim, you have no idea how much I missed you," Tommy said.

Jason was taking care of Kris for them. After finding out they had saved Kim, he wasted no time in coming to see them.

"If it was anything like the way I missed you, I think I do," Kim said.

The two shared their first kiss since Kim had been rescued.

"I love you, Kim," Tommy said.

"I love you too, Tommy," she smiled.

"I don't want to lose you again," he said.

Kim smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Neither do I," she said.

THE END

AN:

I'm sorry it took so long. I've been having to do a lot of reading for college, and I have a new job now so that's pretty much talking up a lot of my time now of days. Make sure to go to my group for information about my upcoming writings. Hope you've enjoyed!!!


End file.
